Wenn Zwillinge Langeweile Haben Teil I
by Silithiel
Summary: CROSSOVER HPxHDRxSW Ein Zwillingspärchen kommt auf eine grandiose Idee und zaubert andere zu sich, darunter zwei andere Zwillingspärchen. Na, ob das mal gut geht.
1. Der Urknall

_**Wenn Zwillinge Langeweile haben**_

**_Kapitel 1: Der Urknall_**

„Das wird lustig!"

„Nein, es wird genial!"

„Beides, es wird beides, Freunde!"

Harry, Ron, Hermine, Oliver sowie Fred und George freuten sich auf das bevorstehende Quidditch- Spiel England gegen Schottland. Ein Freundschaftsspiel zweier Nachbarländer, aber der beste Zeitvertreib, den man sich nur wünschen konnte. Die Vorbereitungen bereiteten nicht annähernd soviel Arbeit wie bei der Weltmeisterschaft, und mittlerweile konnten auch alle von ihnen apparieren. So waren sie ganz leicht zu den Tribünen im Moor gelangt. Ja, sie hatten noch den kleinen Fußmarsch aus dem Wald und über das Feld vor sich, aber das war ein Klacks. Dachten sie.

Denn gerade wollte Harry fröhlich einen riesigen Schritt voran machen, da tauchte vor seiner Nase jemand aus dem Nichts auf, den er damit zu Boden warf. Dieser Jemand war natürlich Draco Malfoy, wen sonst sollte Harry umrennen und auch noch einige Zeit auf ihm liegen bleiben wollen, weil er ja so verdutzt war?

Aus ein paar Meter Entfernung ertönte das scheußlichste Lachen, das Harry je gehört hatte. „Hör auf, so blöd zu gackern, und hilf mir lieber auf, Ron!", schnaufte Harry und sah in Dracos hämisches Grinsen. Allerdings nicht lange, da unser aller Lieblings- Slytherin ihn unsanft runter schubste.

„Leb deinen unbefriedigten Geschlechtstrieb woanders aus!", keifte er. Das Gackern kam näher und Harry sah, dass er sich getäuscht hatte: es handelte sich nicht um Ron. Sondern um Blaise Zabini, einen weiteren Slytherin Jungen.

Fred und George prusteten ebenfalls, Oliver wusste nicht so recht, was er tun sollte, und Ron und Hermine standen Harry mutig bei. „Halt den Mund, Zabini! Ich warne dich!", beschwerte sich Ron. Was konnte Harry denn dafür, dass er immer auf Draco fiel? Gar nichts, damit das schon einmal klar ist. Hermine funkelte Blaise auch an, doch der nahm keine Notiz von ihr. Draco feixte rum, wie auch immer das geht, und dann gingen die beiden voraus. Unglücklicherweise mussten unsere sechs Freunde ihnen folgen, wollten sie ja zu demselben Spiel. In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall und besagte sechs Freunde fielen ohnmächtig auf den Boden, genauso wie die beiden „Feinde".

°°°°°°°°

„Argh! Wie oft, Anakin, wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen?", tobte Obi- Wan, der so gut aussah wie immer. Ja, selbst sein Wutanfall hinderte ihn nicht am Gut- aussehen. Neben ihm stand Anakin, der sehr beschämt tat, aber, sobald Obi- Wan von einem „Dein Padawan er nicht mehr ist" von einem grünen Alien abgelenkt wurde, sich heimlich ins Fäustchen lachte. Sollte Obi- Wan doch denken was er wollte, natürlich verlor er seine Lichtschwerter nie, nein, er hatte zuhause eine geheime Lichtschwertsammlung! Leider bekam er meistens blaue, selten mal ein grünes, dabei wollte er doch so gerne ein rotes!

„Trotzdem sollte er nicht unbedacht mit seiner Waffe…"

„Ja, ja, ja, bla, bla, bla! Du bist zu engstirnig, Obi! Guck mich doch an!" Und das tat Obi- Wan. Er musterte Mace Windu von oben bis unten, dann fiel sein Blick auf dessen Stirn. Nein, als eng konnte man sie wirklich nicht bezeichnen.

„Auf mich hören Ihr solltet! Der Krieg der Koprophagen, er noch lange nicht beendet ist!", mischte Yoda sich ein, wie immer.

„Ich weiß", sagte Mace gelangweilt.

Der gut aussehende Obi- Wan wendete sich wieder dem jungen Jedi Ritter zu. „Ne, Anakin?" Er tat einfach so, als wisse er noch, worüber er gerade geschimpft hatte.

„Ja, Meister. Ich kenne diese Lektion schon."

Obi- Wan atmete auf. „Dann ist ja gut." In diesem Moment, die vier Jedi wollten sich gerade wieder wichtigen Sachen zuwenden, ertönte ein Knall und sie fielen ohnmächtig zu Boden. Was Obi- Wan natürlich nicht vom Gut- aussehen abhielt.

°°°°°°°°

„Hiooooooooooooooho! Ich bin der größte Jedi von ganz Yavin 4! Nein, von der gesamten Galaxis!"

„Das ist nicht schwer, Luke, du bist ja auch der Einzige!"

„Menno, Han, musst du mich immer aus meinen Tagträumen reißen?"

„Nun, es macht jede Menge Spaß, und dafür bin ich immer zu haben, also schätze ich ist die Antwort: Ja!"

Han Solo spitzte einen Bleistift an und legte ihn sorgsam auf eine Pyramide, bestehend aus hundert angespitzten Bleistiften. Die Kriegsplanung überließ er Leia, wer war denn hier die Anführerin der Rebellen- Allianz? Er ganz sicher nicht, zumal er sich wenn dann als Anführer bezeichnen würde.

„Pass auf Luke, sonst stößt du hier meine Pyramide um!", brüllte er gerade so leise wie mögliche seinen Freund an. Na ja, Freund war übertrieben. Er erduldete ihn. Nun, auf gewisse Weise war er sogar sein Boss… Nein, Quatsch, Han Solos einziger Boss war Han Solo selber.

Luke ließ sich nicht beirren und fuhr fort mit dem Mini- Raumschiff in der Hand, dass er aus einer Wundertüte hatte, durch den Raum zu gleiten.

Da öffneten sich die Türen und eine sehr genervte Leia betrat das Zimmer. Schnell ließ Luke sein Raumschiff hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.

„Ich tick noch aus! Dieser verdammte Darth Vader mit seinem verdammten Todesstern und seinem verdammten Imperator!"

„Eigentlich müsste es heißen, dieser verdammte Imperator mit seinem verdammten Todesstern und seinem verdammten Darth Vader", entfuhr es Luke unglücklicherweise und Han Solo lachte schon mal im Voraus über das, was jetzt kam.

Leia schickte einen tödlichen Blick zu Luke und kam auf ihn zu, bis er keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten mehr hatte. Die Wand war einfach fehl am Platz, er wusste es schon immer! Ein Knacken ertönte.

„Was war das?", fragte Leia, kurz von ihrem Todesblick abgelenkt.

„Och, ich vermute mal, klein Lukes Raumschiff", vermutete Han. Leias Kopf schoss in seine Richtung und Han schluckte Er hatte vergessen, dass er Leia lieber nicht ansprach, wenn diese gerade den Krieg plante. Sie entdeckte seine Bleistiftpyramide und riss die Augen auf.

„Äh, Schatz, das kann ich erklären…" Doch weiter kam Han nicht, denn in diesem Moment, genau, da ertönte ein Knall und die drei sanken zu Boden.

°°°°°°°°

Dieser mysteriöse Knall ertönte ebenso bei zwei dunklen Lords, das sei hier eben erwähnt. Zu einem war da der verdammte Darth Vader auf seinem verdammten Todesstern, der gerade auf dem Weg zu diesem verdammten Imperator war. Die Angestellten wollten nicht so, wie er wollte, da konnte er noch so rumbrüllen. Das Telefon war ausgefallen, ja, das Telefon, Vader war sehr, sehr altmodisch veranlagt. Seine Lichtschwertsammlung, die im Laufe der Zeit gewachsen war, verstaubte zusehends und Vader wollte niemanden zum Putzen dran lassen. Aber selber putzen kam auch nicht in Frage, wer war er denn, hallo? Und zu guter Letzt hatte er immer noch keinen neuen Helm, wie schon vor Wochen geordert, weil sein alter einen Kratzer hatte! Mit dieser Liste der Beschwerden, ordentlich auf einem Zettel notiert, ging er bestimmt zu seinem Meister. Wenn er seine Wünsche nicht erfüllen würde, würde Darth streiken, das war mal klar! Doch dann kam der erwähnte Knall und der mächtige Vader sank auf der Stelle zusammen.

Genauso wie der nächste dunkle Lord, Voldemort. Er quälte gerade ein bisschen seinen blöden Diener Wurmschwanz und hielt einen Kaffeeklatsch mit seiner Schlange Nagini, als er mal kurz für kleine Voldemorts ging. Da passierte es und der letzte unserer Wunschkandidaten war ohne Bewusstsein. Wo würden sie sich befinden, wenn sie aufwachen?

°°°°°°°°


	2. Ankunft

**Majin Micha: **Vielen Dank, du warst meine erte Reviewerin! Hat mich gefreut, dass es dir gefallen hat!

**SilverSnake: **Ja, dass dir das mit Obi-Wan am besten gefällt, habe ich mir schon ein kleines, klitzekleines Bißchen denken können. Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel enttäuscht dich nicht, denn Obi- Wan vergisst schon manchmal, dass er gut aussieht. Was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass er es nicht tut.

Viel Spaß!

**_Ankunft in Mittelerde_**

**°°°°°°°°**

**°°°°°°°°**

Wir alle wissen, dass ein Knall viele unserer Lieblingscharas heimgesucht hatte und sie zu Boden warf. Doch was hat es mit diesem Knall auf sich? Bevor es weitergeht, ein kleiner Flashback:

°_Flashback°_

Letztens in Mittelerde, um genau zu sein in Imladris, auch Bruchtal genannt, Zufluchtsstätte aller Elben, Menschen, Hobbits und Zauberer:

„Ich kann mir nicht helfen, Elladan, obwohl ich es versucht habe; und nach meinen gescheiterten Versuchen wende ich mich nun an dich. Ich wurde heute morgen zutiefst betrübt wach und dieser Zustand hielt an, begleitet von dem Gedanken, dass es hier doch sehr öde ist. Mit anderen Worten: Ich habe Langeweile!"

„Du nimmst mir die Worte aus dem Mund, geehrter Zwillingsbruder! Ich habe auch keinen Bock mehr, Papi zu verarschen, immer dasselbe", antwortete Elladan seinem Bruder Elrohir, der ihm einen empörten Blick zuwarf.

„Mäßige deine Ausdrucksweise, ich muss doch sehr bitten!"

Elladan blickte ihn verwundert an. „Du musst echt viel Langeweile haben! Was willst denn dagegen unternehmen?"

Elrohirs zur Schau gestellte Überheblichkeit brach zusammen. „Ich weiß es nicht! Ich bin am Verzweifeln!"

Elladan bekam einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Hm, Gandalf ist gerade hier..."

„Keine Chance. Ich habe ihn schon gefragt, ob er uns mal wieder ein Feuerwerk macht, aber er meinte, mit fast 2000 dürften wir aus dem Alter heraus sein."

„Alter Sausack! Bringt uns um jeden Spaß! Aber das meinte ich nicht!"

„Sondern?"

Elladan grinste verschmitzt und flüsterte Elrohir etwas ins Ohr. Sofort erhellte sich dessen Miene. „Das ist die Idee des Jahrtausends, Brüderchen!"

„Ach, das sagst du nur so!"

Und so schlichen die beiden in die Bibliothek, wo Gandalf sich gewöhnlich aufhielt. Sie besaß eine Terrasse, von der man ganz Bruchtal überblicken konnte, und dort Gandalf auf seinem Schaukelstuhl und schlief tief und fest. Elrohir wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Gandalfs Augen herum. Dann gab er Elladan ein Zeichen und er schnappte sich Gandalfs Stab, der aus seiner Hand gerutscht war. Ehe man sich versah, waren die beiden identischen Söhne von Elrond auch schon in einer geheimen Ecke im Hintergarten.

Elrohir drehte den Stab und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was fangen wir jetzt damit an, ich meine, weißt du, wie man den bedient?"

„Das kann doch nicht schwer sein, wenn sogar Gandalf das schafft. Zeig mal her!"

„Er erhob den Stab und schwang ihn in der Luft. „Vielleicht können nur Zauberer etwas damit anfangen", vermutete Elrohir. Elladan antwortete nicht und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Wunsch.

„Oh großer Zauberstab, schicke uns Wesen..."

„Nein, nicht Wesen, nachher kommen Trolle oder so!"

„Okay, also. Oh großer Zauberstab, schicke uns Leute, mit denen Leben in die Bude kommt, je mehr Spannung, desto besser."

Der Stab knackte und schickte tatsächlich einen blauen Blitz in die Luft. Das war aber auch alles. Elladan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immerhin haben wie es versucht."

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ein dunkle Lord, diesmal war sein Name Sauron, identische Pläne hatte. Er schickte einen Blitz aus, der ihm mächtige Verbündete bringen sollte, um Mittelerde zu übernehmen. Auf dem Weg in alternative Universen und Zeiten trafen sie sich.

Strahl von den Zwillingen: „Hey, wer bist denn du?"

Sehr viel stärkerer Strahl von Sauron: „Ich bin Saurons Beauftragter, ich soll jemanden herholen. Und du?"

„Ich komme von den Zwillingen (die einzigen aus Mittelerde, deswegen kann es keine Verwechslungen geben) und soll dasselbe machen! Sollen wir uns nicht vereinen?"

„Einverstanden!" Und so wurde aus dem blauen und dem roten Blitz ein lila, der wahllos gute und auch ein paar böse Menschen, ja, auch Darth Vader und Voldemort waren Menschen, einsammelte.

°_Flashback Ende_°

°°°°°°°°

Harry fasste sich an den Kopf. Er tat ziemlich weh, schließlich war er vom Blitz getroffen worden. Aber das wusste Harry nicht. Er stöhnte ein bißchen und spürte etwas schweres auf sich liegen. Als er vorsichtig ein Auge öffnete, erkannte er Draco, der auf ihm lag, und noch bewusstlos war.

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!", schrie er Draco ins Ohr, der davon aufwachte. „Was zum Teufel machst du da, Malfoy?"

Draco blickte sich verwirrt um. Links, rechts. Aha, er lag in einem wunderschönen Garten, nicht mehr im Wald. Mit ganz vielen anderen Leuten, die schliefen. Da Dracos Kopf dröhnte, vermutete er, gestern ziemlich betrunken gewesen zu sein. Kein Wunder, wenn er nicht wusste, wie er hier hin gekommen war. Dann blickte er nach unten. Aha, er lag auf Harry Potter, der ihn wütend anfunkelte. Moment Mal, auf Potter?

„Potter! Lass mich in Ruhe, wie oft denn noch?", knurrte Draco.

„Nur zu deiner Information, Malfoy, du bist derjenige, der mich vergewaltigt!"

Draco blinzelte verwirrt, dann grinste er. „Und, gefällts dir?", schnarrte er.

„Nein! Jetzt geh!" Er rollte ihn mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, von sich runter. Nun lag Draco direkt neben ihm und starrte in den Himmel. Dies hier war ein komischer Ort. An jedem anderen hätte er die Situation ausgenutzt und Potter noch ein bißchen gequält, nicht so aber hier.

„Potter, wo sind wir hier?", fragte er beiläufig und merkte nicht, dass er seinen Erzfeind ernsthaft etwas fragte, was nicht einer Beleidigung diente. Harry antwortete nicht und setzte sich auf. Er hatte es doch nicht nötig, Malfoy zu antworten, dieser Schlange. Abgesehen davon wusste er es nicht.

„Weiß ich nicht"; entfuhr es ihm und er schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ups, jetzt hatte er doch geantwortet.

In der Nähe lag Ron, und Harry rüttelte ihn wach, dann Hermine, Fred, George und sein Vorbild im Quidditch, Oliver Wood. Die anderen kannte er nicht, und um Zabini kümmerte sich Malfoy.

„Hermine! Was ist passiert?", fragte Ron und alle fünf Jungs blickten sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?"

„Weil du immer alles weißt?", sagte Fred.

„Vielleicht hat uns jemand ausgeknockt...", fing Oliver an. Ein spöttisches „Echt?" kam von George, doch Oliver sprach unbeirrt weiter. „...und dann mit Besen hierher gebracht!"

„Mit Besen, hui!", pfiff Ron.

„Das glaubst du doch selber nicht, Wiesel!", schnarrte es von hinten. Draco und Blaise hatten beschlossen, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen, um sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Natürlich war das der einzige Grund, sie waren nicht ängstlich und verunsichert, weil sie orientierungslos und fast vollkommen alleine waren. Nein.

„Hee, Wiesel, guter Name, Draco! Ich frage mich nur, wie nennst du dann die beiden?", fragte Blaise und zeigte auf Fred und George.

„Die Wiesel- Zwillinge. Jetzt lasst uns gehen!"

„Und wohin?", fragte Harry. Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Warum fühlst du dich angesprochen, Potter?"

„Warum bringst du in jedem Satz, den du mit mir redest, meinen Namen unter?"

„Das tue ich nicht, Potter!"

„Schon wieder!" Harry war ganz aus dem Häuschen. Er hatte Recht, ein Mal in seinem Leben war er Draco Malfoy überlegen!

„Pa, denk, was du willst, P...laise, lass uns gehen!" Draco fing sich im letzten Moment und wandte sich ab.

„Draco?"

„Was?" Draco drehte sich wieder zurück, zu Blaise und den anderen. „Ich sage es nur ungern... Harry hat Recht."

Draco riss die Augen auf und starrte Blaise an. Hatte er gerade eingestanden, dass Potter Recht hat? Und hatte er Potter gerade Harry genannt?

Hermine kicherte über den fassungslosen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, und auch Oliver lachte Malfoy aus. Harry und Ron starrten Blaise aus demselben Grund an und die beiden Unsäglichen hatten sich schon daran gemacht, alle anderen zu wecken. Wen störte es, dass sie Fremde waren? Vielleicht konnten sie ihnen helfen, oder, viel wichtiger, man konnte gut mit ihnen Spaß haben.

Sie fingen bei drei Gestalten an, ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren, ein Junge mit blonden Haaren und eine Frau mit ja, waren ihre Haare jetzt dunkelblond oder braun? Darüber machte sich unsere Brüder ehrlich gesagt nur wenig Gedanken, als sie mit Freude rüttelten und schüttelten, was das Zeug hält.

„Maaaammmmiiiii!", schrie Luke und schoss hoch, traf dabei mit seinem Kopf Freds und beide wurden sofort wieder ohnmächtig.

„Jetzt nicht, ich will noch schlafen", maulte Han und drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Nur Leia war sofort auf den Beinen, pflichtbewusst wie sie war, und trat Han sanft in den Bauch. Dann warf sie einen abschätzigen Blick auf ihren Bruder und Fred und wandte sich an George. „Was willst du von uns? Hat Vader dich geschickt? Ich werde schweigen! Und die beiden hier auch!" Hoffte sie.

„Wie bitte? Hm, das ist ein Missverständnis. Wir sind hier aufgewacht, wissen nicht, wie wir hierhin gekommen sind oder wie wir zurück kommen. Sag es uns!", forderte George. Han Solo stand auf und lag einen Arm um Leia.

„Wir sagen überhaupt nichts", behauptete er ganz frech. „Nebenbei bemerkt haben wir dasselbe Problem."

°°°°°°°°

Von Lukes Schrei aufgeweckt schreckte Anakin hoch. Was für ein schreckliches Gejaule, dachte er sich. Dann erfasste er die Situation. Obi- Wan und Mace lagen kuschelnd neben ihm und Yoda schwebte meditierend einige Meter über dem Boden. Anakin rappelte sich hoch.

Ein paar Meter weiter standen ein Paar, das mit einem Jungen diskutierte, dessen Haar zu brennen schien. Zumindest der Farbe nach zu urteilen. Noch weiter weg stand eine Gruppe von Leuten, die sich zu streiten schienen, und außer Obi- Wan und Mace lagen noch zwei Jungen auf dem Boden, einer der beiden sah genauso aus, wie der, der mit dem Paar redete. Und der andere hatte eine sehr schöne Frisur, wie Anakin fand. Sie erinnerte ihn an irgendetwas.

Außerdem befand er sich in einem Garten, wo Zierbüsche rumstanden und er konnte Wasser plätschern hören. Hinter ein paar Bäumen ragte ein merkwürdiges Haus auf.

Er ging auf das Paar zu. Gerade, als er sie fast erreicht hatte, erhob sich der rothaarigen Junge plötzlich, stieß mit ihm zusammen und riss sie beide wieder zu Boden.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er. „Was habe ich eigentlich so ein Pech? Das ist doch Rons Problem!"

„Entschuldige mal!", empörte Anakin sich, „Das war jawohl pure Absicht!"

„WAS? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Anakin Skywalker! Und du?", fragte er beim Aufstehen. „Fred Weasley! Angenehm!" Er schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Ich vermute, du hast auch keinen Schimmer, wie du hierher kamst?"

Anakin nickte. Han Solo trat zu ihnen. „Habt ihr gerade über Luke geredet?", fragte er. Die beiden blickten ihn verständnislos an. „Wer ist Luke?", fragte Fred.

Han zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte nur, ihr habt Skywalker erwähnt." Er bückte sich und wollte Luke schütteln, aber dann kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das nicht sehr klug wäre. Mitten in seinen Überlegungen meinte Anakin: „Haben wir ja auch, was ist schlimm daran? Habt Ihr was gegen Skywalker?"

Han richtete sich wieder auf. Er war mehr als verwirrt. „Was, wer, ich? Aber nicht doch, ich mag ihn! Ja, ja, wegen ihm habe ich Leia kennen gelernt und... hm..." Han überlegte, was er Luke noch so zu verdanken hatte, außer diversen Nervenzusammenbrüchen. Es sollte ja schon positiv sein.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte Anakin und kniff die Augen zusammen. Er war es nicht gewohnt, verarscht zu werden. Wenn, dann war er der Täter.

Schon wieder musste Han seine Überlegungen unterbrechen und neue beginnen. „Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Mein Name ist Solo, Han Solo!" Er reichte ihm die Hand hin, aber Anakin machte keine Anstalten, sie zu nehmen. Stattdessen ergriff Fred die Chance.

„Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen! Ich bin Weasley, Fred Weasley, und der, der mit ihrer Freundin redet, ist mein Bruder Weasley, George Weasley!" Han wirbelte er herum. Leia sollte nicht mit diesem Knaben sprechen, also stellte er sich beschützend neben sie.

°°°°°°°°

Obi- Wan schmatzte und kuschelte sich an etwas weiches. Dann überkam ihn langsam die Erinnerung, war er nicht gerade noch in einem Raum des Jedi Ordens gewesen? Er öffnete die Augen und blickte in Maces Gesicht. Sofort war er hellwach und rückte ein wenig weg. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gesehen. Aber als er sich umblickte, sah er Yoda auf ihn herab grinsen.

„Schön geschlafen der alte Jedi Meister, er hat?", fragte er.

„Hmpf!", machte Obi- Wan und stand auf. Anakin sprach schon mit irgendwelchen Leuten, typisch, ihn nicht erst mal aufzuwecken. Dann wurde er rot. Anakin musste ja seine Lage gesehen haben. Ihn dann nicht aufzuwecken erschien Obi. Wan grausam. Er stapfte zu Anakin und dem Jungen mit den Karottenhaaren.

„Anakin! Jetzt bist du dran!"

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder getan?", verteidigte er sich, nicht wirklich überrascht. Obi- Wan war irgendwie immer wütend. Zumindest auf ihn.

„Hallo, ich bin Fred Weasley, angenehm, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!" Verdutzt schüttelte er die angebotene Hand. In diesem Augenblick kam noch ein karottenhaariger Junge hinzu, war er dann vollkommen verrückt geworden?

„Ah, da ist mein Bruder Ron! Was ist los, Ron?"

„Ich will nach Hause!"

Dahinter kam Oliver zu ihnen. „Harry und Hermine zanken sich mit Malfoy und Zabini, noch nicht einmal jetzt können sie Ruhe geben!", beschwerte er sich.

Anakin beugte sich in dem ganzen Trubel hinab, zu dem Jungen, der schlief. Er war kaum älter als Anakin selbst.

„He! Aufwachen! Du bist der Einzige, der sich das hier alles entgehen lässt! Jetzt komm doch! Du verpasst einen verwirrten Obi- Wan, und das kommt äußerst selten vor", redete er und lachte Obi- Wan aus. Ist doch egal, dass dieser Junge ihn nicht kannte, er würde es auch witzig finden.

Tatsächlich schaffte Anakin es, ihn zu wecken. „Obi- Wan? Kenobi?", fragte Luke. „Ben?"

„Ja. Ja. Nein, mein Name ist Anakin." Anakin half ihm auf. Luke riss die Augen auf. „Wie cool! Mein Vater hieß auch Anakin!"

„Cooler Zufall! Willst du jetzt nicht Obi- Wan auslachen? Wer weiß, wie lange dieser Zustand noch anhält!", bettelte er und zog ihn vor Obi- Wans Nase, tippte auf diese. Obi- Wan schubste Anakin beiseite und starrte weiterhin Fred, Ron und mittlerweile auch George an.

„Das ist doch nicht Ben!", rief Luke aus.

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet. Das ist Obi- Wan Kenobi! Ich muss es wissen, ich war mal sein Schüler."

„Vielleicht Bens Sohn, ja, das muss es sein.", überlegte Luke laut. Anakin zuckte mit dem Schultern. Dann halt nicht, wie hätte er wissen können, dass der Junge so humorlos war?

„Wie heißt du eigentlich, humorloser Junge?"

„Luke, und ich bin nicht humorlos! Frag Han!"

„Ne, der ist irgendwie komisch!"

Verstohlen blickte Luke sich um. „Das hast du gemerkt? Gut, ich dachte schon, ich sei der einzige!", flüsterte er und Anakin nickte.

°°°°°°°°

Obi- Wan erhielt unterdessen Gesellschaft von seinen beiden Freunden Yoda und Mace, was ihn endlich aus seiner verdatterten Starre riss.

„Wer sind denn die?", fragte Mace mit Blick auf Fred, George, Ron, Oliver, Han und Leia.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Obi- Wan ehrlich.

„Yoda!" Luke sprang vor seine Füße. „Du hier?"

„Wir uns kennen, das tun wir nicht!"

„Oh, Yoda, hast du Alzheimer? Ich bin es, Luke, dein Lieblingsschüler! Jetzt bin ich der mächtigste aller Jedi, dank dir!"

„Mein Schüler du nie warst!", erwiderte Yoda ruhig. War ja klar, dass die meisten außer ihm hier bekloppt waren.

„Moment mal!", mischte Anakin sich ein. „Ich bin der mächtigste aller Jedi! Was mutest du dir eigentlich zu?"

Obi- Wan holte seine väterliche Seite raus und legte Anakin eine Hand auf die Schulter, dann flüsterte er in sein Ohr: „Pst, ich glaube, der Junge ist ein wenig geisteskrank. Lass ihn reden. Natürlich bist du der Mächtigste!", beruhigte er ihn.

„Eh, also, ich finds witzig!", warf Mace ein, doch niemand hörte auf ihn.

„Nein, bist du nicht! Es gibt keine Jedi mehr, außer mir, ist das klar?", verteidigte Luke sich. Anakin seufzte. Obi- Wan hatte Recht, ausnahmsweise, Luke war wirklich geisteskrank.

Luke selber dachte das natürlich nicht von sich und wunderte sich, warum Yoda ihn verleugnete. Es enttäuschte ihn schon ein bißchen. „Leiaaaaaaaa!", schrie er nach hinten.

Leia und Han kamen angeschlendert und begrüßten die fröhliche Runde. „Yoda sagt, er kennt mich nicht!"

„Und?"

„Er kennt mich aber!"

„Ah. Han?"

„Das ist nicht gut."

„Ich stimme dir zu. Luke, das ist nicht gut."

„Ich weiß!", wimmerte Luke.

Maces Kopf sprang immer zu dem jeweiligen Sprecher. „Was für geistreiche Unterhaltungen! Brillant! Wo habt ihr das gelernt?", fragte er.

Leia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du eine Weile mit den beiden unterwegs bist, dann fällt das nicht schwer."

Mace nickte. „Und... wer seid ihr?" Die beiden stellten sich vor.

„Eine Lösung finden wir müssen."

Luke schickte Yoda einen Blick, der jeden hätte töten konnte. Jeden, außer Yoda, denn der wurde ja noch gebraucht. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns zusammen schließen?", schlug Obi- Wan vor.

„Gute Idee!", meinte Anakin und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu fliehen. Und zwar zu den einzigen, die sich lieber stritten, als andere Leute auszulachen. Luke rannte hinter seinem neuen Freund her, er wollte nie wieder in Yodas Nähe kommen!

Draco und Blaise standen mit verschränkten Armen vor Harry und Hermine und lieferten sich mit ihnen ein stummes Blickduell, da ihnen die Streitthemen schon vor einiger Zeit ausgegangen waren, als Anakin und Luke sie erreichten.

„Hallo! Wir beraten uns alles da drüben und dachten, ihr würdet vielleicht auch gerne..."

„Klappe, siehst du nicht, dass wir beschäftigt sind?", zischte Draco.

„Nein."

Endlich wandte Draco seinen Blick von Harry ab und funkelte jetzt Anakin kam, dem es eiskalt über den Rücken lief.

„Du bist ganz eindeutig auf der dunklen Seite der Macht", meinte er. Hinter ihm machte Luke: „Pff. Tu bloß nicht so, als seiest du wirklich ein Jedi", aber er ignorierte ihn.

„Ha, ich wusste es, Hermine, hast du das gehört?", rief Harry aus.

„Bin ja nicht taub!", schnaubte sie und starrte weiterhin in Blaise Augen. Schon lange nicht mehr hasserfüllt, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache. Zumindest ging es Harry nichts an. War ja nur ihr bester Freund.

°°°°°°°°

Obi- Wan trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er musste mal für kleine, gutaussehende Obi- Wans. Er schaute sich um und beschloss, in ein Gebüsch zwischen den Bäumen zu gehen.

Als er sich erleichtert hatte, blickte er sich aufmerksam um. Er war dem Haus sehr nahe gekommen, und da er ein mutiger Jedi war, ging er nun noch näher dran.

Langsam hörte er Stimmen. Oh, was war er blöd gewesen, natürlich lebten hier noch andere, die konnte er um Hilfe bitten! Noch immer nicht beim Haus, aber auf einer Waldlichtung saßen zwei zwielichte Gestalten auf einem umgekippten Baum. Eine von ihnen war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und hatte wohl Asthma, die andere war klein, zierlich und ganz weiß im Gesicht. Und ihr Gesicht war irgendwie... unnatürlich. Merkwürdige Einheimische. Obi- Wan beschloss, es zu riskieren und trat aus dem Schatten hervor.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte! Sprechen Sie meine Sprache? Ich komme in friedlicher Absicht!", sprach er ohne zu Zittern. Dazu hatte er ja auch keinen Grund, oder? Darth Vader erhob sich und atmete.

„Obi- Wan? Habe ich dich nicht umgebracht? Und warum bist du so jung? Hast du jetzt doch deinen ersehnten Jungbrunnen gefunden?"

„Was?" Obi- Wan verschluckte sich an seiner eigenen Spucke. Woher wusste dieser Kerl von seinem heimlichen Wunsch? Oder besser, woher kannte er seinen Namen? Was redet er von umbringen?

Voldemort ließ ein Kichern vernehmen, aber das tat er immer, nichts besonderes also. „Ich habe auch so meine Probleme mit einem Jungen, den ich eigentlich umgebracht habe!", meinte er.

Vader ignorierte ihn. Obi- Wan klappte seinen Mund zu. „Hier muss eine Verwechslung vorliegen", ratterte er die nächstliegende Erklärung runter.

„Als würde ich dich verwechseln, Obi- Wan!"

„Aber ich Euch, denn im Moment fällt mir Euer Name nicht ein..." Vader trat zu ihm und klopfte an Obi- Wans Stirn.

„Hallo? Jemand zuhause? Ich bins, der gefürchtete dunkle Lord!"

„Hey, ich bin der gefürchtete dunkle Lord!", sagte Voldemort kleinlaut.

„Ja, ja, du auch", winkte Vader ab. „Also?"

Obi- Wan beschloss, dass er wieder eingeschlafen sein musste und dies alles nur träumte. Vor allem da jetzt auch noch Mace neben ihn trat. „Obi- Wan, du sollst doch nicht immer alleine weglaufen! Und auch nicht mit Fremden reden!", fügte er mit einem Blick auf Vader und Voldemort hinzu.

Wenn Vader keine Atemmaske aufgehabt hätte, hätte man ihn nun leise seufzen hören können, und man hätte seine Augen gesehen, die sich gen Himmel bewegten. Aber von all dem bekamen die anderen nichts mit.

„Mace! Uh, auch du bist doch schon tot!", sagte er leicht genervt. Wie blöd, wenn alle Toten wieder auferstanden. Manche sollten durchaus tot bleiben, das hatte schon seinen Sinn.

„Ich kenne Euch nicht, duzt mich gefälligst nicht!"

„Boah! Dann nicht!" Beleidigt setzte sich Vader wieder zu Voldemort.

°°°°°°°°

Währenddessen hielt Luke sich die Ohren zu, weil er Dracos Stimme nicht mochte. Anakin hatte keine Lust mehr, sich dieses Gekeife anzuhören und zog Luke wieder zu den anderen. Dann sah er, wie Mace sich umblickte und in Richtung komisches Gebäude verschwand. Anakin witterte eine Chance, ihn reinzulegen, und wenn nicht, dann wenigstens auszuspionieren. Er schlich hinterher und merkte nicht, dass Luke dasselbe bei ihm tat. Leider war dieser nicht ganz so geschickt und Anakin fiel es auf, kaum dass sie unter den Bäumen waren. Er drehte sich um.

„Luke! Was tust du?"

„Was wohl! Ich will auch meinen Spaß haben!"

„Na schön, aber sei leise! Ich höre schon Stimmen!"

„Nicht gerade schwer, wenn wir reden, du Möchte- gern- Jedi!"

„Sch!" Sie versteckten sich hinter Bäumen und blickten auf eine Lichtung, auf der Obi- Wan und Mace mit zwei Männern redeten. „Geiler Anzug!", flüsterte Anakin, und auch Luke starrte Vader an.

„Scheiße, was macht der denn hier! Oh Mann, ich muss die anderen warnen!"

„Was macht wer hier? Kennst du die?"

„Nur Darth Vader. Kennst du ihn nicht? Gegen wen sonst kämpfen die Jedi, also, ich? Er hat den Jedi- Orden ausgelöscht."

„Ach, jetzt verstehe ich, ihr macht hier so eine Art Rollenspiel, ne? Cool!" Und schon stürmte er zu Obi- Wan.

„Obi- Wan!", rief er dabei und zerrte Luke mit sich, welcher sich sehr sträubte. Alle Blicke waren auf sie gerichtet und Vader sprang augenblicklich wieder auf.

„Palpatine hätte mir einen neuen Helm kaufen sollen, ich glaube, ich habe akuten Sauerstoffmangel!", rief er, als er sein jüngeres Ich erblickte.

„Palpatine? Spielt der auch mit? Das ist ja ne echte Verschwörung!", meinte Anakin. Luke starrte Vader an, der ihn jetzt auch bemerkte. „Oh, endlich jemand, der auch hier sein darf! Komm her, mein Söhnchen, lass dich umarmen!"

Er kam auf ihn zu, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und Luke sprang schnell hinter Anakin. „Bitte, lass mich in Ruhe, ich trete auch in den Ruhestand!", wimmerte er. Anakin stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Geht mit Eurer bescheuerten Maske weg! Wenn ich Ihr wäre, hätte ich mich schon längst mal andere Kleidung besorgt!" „Ach ja? Vorhin meintest du noch, mein Anzug wäre geil, das habe ich plötzlich im Gedächtnis! Wenn du weiter so viel lügst, dann... ach, egal.", maulte Vader und ging wieder zurück. Womit hatte er es nur verdient, dass sein Sohn nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte.? Er war doch kein schlechter Vater gewesen, er hatte sich nur nie blicken lassen.

„Anakin, jetzt hör auf, alle zu beleidigen und komm mit zum Haus!", befahl Obi- Wan, obwohl er kein Recht dazu hatte und Anakin sprang aus alter Gewohnheit. Luke stand schutzlos da und verschwand dann hinter Mace. Doch Vader schenkte ihm schon keine Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Aber einen Blumenstrauß.

„Hier! Gerade selber gepflückt!", sagte er und hielt ihm ein paar Gänseblümchen, die den Kopf hängen ließen, entgegen.

Obi- Wan und Anakin kamen nun endlich zu dem Haus. Dort war eine Terrasse, auf der zwei Männer saßen, die beide rabenschwarzes, glattes Haar hatten, das bis zu ihrer Taille ging, spitze Ohren und auch sonst ziemlich gleich aussahen. Obi- Wan überraschte heute jedoch gar nichts mehr. Als sie heran traten, sprangen die beiden auf.

„Was wollt Ihr?"

„Wir brauchen Hilfe. Ich befürchte, wir und unsere zahlreichen Freunde sind in ihrem Garten gelandet. Keine Ahnung, wie."

Elladan und Elrohir blickten sich vielsagend an. „Ehrlich?"

„Denkt Ihr etwa, Meister Obi- Wan veräppelt euch?"

„Nein, nie, wie kämen wir denn darauf? Also, dann bringt am besten alle mal hier hin, dann sehen wir weiter!"

„Wir sind Euch zu Dank verpflichtet", meinte Obi- Wan und verbeugte sich. Anakin streckte ihnen die Zunge heraus und verschwand dann mit seinem Meister, der längst nicht mehr SEIN Meister war, im Wald. Nur, um die anderen zu holen, falls hier jemand auf falsche Gedanken kommt.

°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°


	3. Zimmereinteilung

**IsisSky**: Danke für deine Review! Ja, stimmt, es gibt nur wenige Crossovers von Star Wars. Ein Grund mehr, meins zu lesen, °ggg°

**Majin Micha**: Auch dir Danke fürs reviewen! Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel ist nicht ganz so verwirrend, ab jetzt gibts so langsam eine Handlung. Ist schon schwer, diese ganzen Charas unter einen Hut zu kriegen...

**SilverSnake**: Ich hoffe, das hat weder deinem Teppich, noch deinem Rücken geschadet, denn ich beabsichtige, dich wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Dein Lieblingschara kriegt wieder einen schönen Auftritt, und doch, ich mag den Luke, glaub mir, sonst würde ich ihn nicht in keine Geschichte einbringen. Ich schreibe nur über Leute, die ich mag, damit das mal klar ist. °ggg°

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel:

_**Zimmereinteilung**_

°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°

Elrohir und Elladan klatschten sich in die Hände, als Obi- Wan und Anakin verschwunden waren.

„Yeah, es hat doch geklappt!"

„Wie viele es wohl sind? Er hat ja zahlreich gesagt. Wo sollen wir sie unterbringen?", überlegte Elladan.

„Wir haben doch tausend freistehende Zimmer hier!"

„Ja, hast Recht! Ich sag eben Papi Bescheid, dass wir Besuch kriegen."

„Okay", sagte Elrohir, „Ich bleib dann hier und begrüße sie."

Elladan ging ins Haus und Elrohir stand auf und wanderte unruhig umher. Nach einigen Minuten erschienen die beiden Jedi, wobei Elrohir ja nicht wusste, dass sie Jedi waren, wieder. Hinter ihnen waren mehr Gäste, als Elrohir sich jemals hatte erträumen können. Er fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Oh Mann, Papi wird ausflippen." Doch dann grinste er. „Je mehr, desto lustiger", dachte er sich dabei. Dann waren alle angekommen und Elrohir zählte durch, genau siebzehn Personen.

„Okay, alle mal herhören!", verschaffte er sich Aufmerksamkeit, und tatsächlich verstummt die Menge.

„Wir haben Zimmer in aller Größe, leider weiß ich nicht, wie viele von welchen gerade frei sind. Ihr müsst euch noch einen Augenblick gedulden, dann kommt der Herr der Hauses!"

„Haus? Welcher Architekt war denn das? Es sieht irgendwie... altmodisch aus?" Ein schwarzer Mann trat hervor und verwickelte Elrohir in ein Gespräch. Doch dann kam ein kleines grünes Männchen dazu.

„Gemütlich es aussieht, oh ja!", meinte es. Elrohir nickte nur und fragte sich, wovon dem Hobbit so schlecht war, und grinste innerlich über dessen große Ohren. Innerlich, um nicht schon am Anfang einen unhöflichen Eindruck zu hinterlassen. Der erste Eindruck zählte, dass hatte sein Vater ihm oft genug eingehämmert.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf Fred und George, deren erster Eindruck Elrohir sehr sympathisch war. Er ging zu ihnen.

„Hallo! Ihr seid unverkennbar eineiige Zwillinge! Das ist cool, ne?"

Fred nickte. „Oh, und wie!", grinste er. Elrohir erwiderte das Grinsen, als er Elladan mit Elrond aus dem Haus kommen sah. Ohne auf seinen Vater zu achten rief er Elladan zu sich. Fred und George standen die Münder offen.

„Hey, ihr seht ja... wie geil! Ihr seid auch Zwillinge? Ich bin George und das ist Fred."

„Angenehm! Ich bin Elrohir, und hier ist mein Bruder Elladan! Ich glaube, wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben!"

In diesem Moment erholte Elrond sich von seinem Schock, diese Horde seinen Garten zu zertrampeln sehen und brachte sein kräftiges Organ zu Einsatz. „Stellt euch in Gruppen zusammen, so, wie ihr in die Zimmer wollt, dann werde ich das erledigen!", rief er lautstark.

Sofort stellten Harry, Ron und Hermine sich zusammen. Elladan und Elrohir kehrten zurück an ihres Vaters Seite, Fred und George beschlossen, ausnahmsweise zusammen in ein Zimmer zu ziehen und nahmen Oliver in ihre Gruppe auf. Nicht, dass der noch zu Malfoy und Zabini musste, die sich auch zusammengestellt hatten.

Han und Leia standen auch zusammen, und Luke wollte zu ihnen kommen.

„He, du spinnst ja! Leia und ich brauchen unsere Privatsphäre!", meinte Han, und hoffte, er müsste damit nicht Luke rund um die Uhr ertragen.

„Aber, ihr seid doch meine..."

„Nur, weil ich deine Schwester bin, heißt das nicht automatisch, dass wir zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen. So, entschuldige uns", meinte Leia bestimmt und ging mit Han weiter nach vorne, um nicht die letzten sein zu müssen. Und um Luke im nicht- vorhandenen Regen stehen zu lassen. Er wimmerte nur vor sich hin.

„Sollen wir nicht zusammen ein Zimmer nehmen? Sonst kommt nachher noch Obi- Wan an...", fragte Anakin, der seine Chance sah, noch selbstständiger zu werden. Luke nickt erfreut.

„Ach, das ist aber nett von dir, Anakin, dass du Luke anbietest, mit in unser Zimmer zu ziehen!", meinte Obi- Wan, der gerade dazukam und nur seinen Namen gehört hatte.

Anakins Kopf drehte sich blitzartig seinen Meister, der nicht mehr sein Meister war, zu. „Ugh. Ja, find ich auch! Bin halt ein netter Kerl!", meinte er verlegen. Obi- Wan hob seinen wohlgeformten Finger. „Na, na, na, was habe ich dir über Eigenlob gesagt?"

„Weiß nicht mehr. Irgendwas mit Deo."

„Eigenlob stinkt."

„Sag ich doch, da braucht man halt viel Deo."

Obi- Wan verdrehte nur die Augen und guckte dann, ob Yoda und Mace sich zusammengeschlossen hatten, da sie die einzigen waren, die noch übrig waren. Mit den dunklen Lords, aber die nahm niemand ernst.

„Ein eigenes Zimmer ich brauche!", forderte Yoda.

„Ja, ich auch!", meinte Mace. Zum ersten Mal waren sie sich einig.

„Ich will auch ein Einzelzimmer!", warf Voldemort ein. „Wenn ich mit Vader zusammenziehe, kann ich nachts nicht schlafen!"

„Und ich werde mit meinem Sohn ein Zimmer nehmen! Luke, wo bist du?"

Luke versteckte sich schnell hinter Obi- Wans vollkommenem Rücken. Aber Darth Vader wäre nicht Darth Vader, wenn er so dumm wäre, dumm zu sein. Dann wäre es nur ein dummer Junge, na ja, mittlerweile doch schon Mann. Er schritt bedrohlich auf Obi- Wan zu.

„Gib den Weg frei!"

„Du kannst nicht vorbei!", sagte Obi- Wan in Gandalf- Laune.

„Wie sind schon mit Luke auf einem Zimmer!", mischte sich der überaus schlaue Anakin ein.

„So meinte ich das nicht! Ich will jetzt mit Luke in einem Zimmer sein, und nicht in der Vergangenheit!"

Obi- Wan starrte ihn an. „Hä?"

Vader ließ ein Grunzen hören und atmete noch lauter als sonst. Aber Obi- Wan ließ sich nicht einschüchtern. „Atme von mir aus, soviel du willst, aber lass Luke in Ruhe! Moment einmal, warum verteidige ich ihn überhaupt? Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht!"

„Weil Ihr nicht nur gut- aussehend, sondern auch noch gutmütig seid!", erinnerte Anakin ihn.

„Ach ja. Also, Vader, geh zurück zu deinesgleichen!"

„Danke! Du lässt mich also mit meinen Sohn auf ein Zimmer gehen, sehr nett!"

„Scheiße, so meinte ich das nicht! Geh zurück zu den Höllenfeuern!"

Vader kullerte eine Träne herunter, was zum Glück niemand sah. „Nur weil du mich verbrennen lassen wolltest, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich es da mochte! Gemeiner Feigling!"

„Ich kann mich zwar nicht erinnern, dass ich dich jemals verbrennen lassen wollte, aber ich würde es immer wieder tun!"

°°°°°°°°

Währenddessen nahm Elrond die erste Gruppe, Fred, George und Oliver, mit ins Haus und führte sie nach oben, in den ersten Stock.

„Ihr habt Glück, ihr bekommt unser letztes Dreierzimmer!", sagte er, noch nicht mit den Nerven am Ende. Wie gesagt, noch nicht. Am Ende der Woche würde er es sicher sein, hatten sich doch vier Hobbits, die er nur zu gut kannte, angekündigt.

„Dann müssen Hermi und Ronnie auf ein Zimmer!", freute Fred sich.

„Dann kriegen sie hoffentlich endlich etwas gebacken!", fiel George ein.

„Aber was, wenn Harry und Ron zusammen eins nehmen?", mischte Oliver sich ein.

„Och, Spielverderber! Als würden sie Hermine mit irgendeinem komischen Fremden auf ein Zimmer lassen!"

Schnell zeigte Elrond ihnen ihr Zimmer und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten. Die beiden erinnerten ihn zu sehr an seine stressigen Söhne, alleine schon der Umstand, dass sie Zwillinge waren.

Unten drängten sich sofort Yoda und Mace ihm auf. Zwei Einzelzimmer, müsste zu bewältigen sein. Danach verkündete er, dass nur noch acht Zweier- Zimmer zur Verfügung standen, die sich im dritten Stock befanden. Alle sollten ihm folgen. Obi- Wan hatte bei dieser Ankündigung Anakin am Arm gepackt und die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen. Leider hatte er deswegen Luke unbewacht lassen müssen, der von Vader nun glücklich angegrinst wurde. Doch das sah Luke natürlich nicht. Oben knallte hinter Han und Leia eine Tür zu, genauso wie hinter Anakin und Obi- Wan, also war er nun ganz alleine. Elrond hob die Hand, bevor sich noch mehr Leute eigenständig machen konnten. Das war aber gar nicht nötig, da es bei den anderen Probleme mit der Aufteilung gab.

„Ich will ein Einzelzimmer, ich bestehe darauf!", krächzte Draco und verschränkte die Arme. Dann kam ihm eine Idee, und er öffnete eine Tür, wollte dort hinein verschwinden.

„Stopp, du blonder Drache! Ihr müsst zu zweit sein, die anderen Zimmer sind reserviert!"

Diese Ablenkung nutzte Vader, schnappte sich Luke und verschwand mit ihm in ein Zimmer. Draco hing sich an Elronds Schürze und befahl ihm auf der Stelle, zu tun, was er verlangte, aber der hörte Draco nicht zu. Er war beschäftigt.

„Nein, ihr könnt nicht zu dritt in einem Zweierzimmer schlafen!", meinte er zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

„Doch, können sie!", schrie Draco.

„Klappe, Malfoy!", blaffte Harry ihn an. Aber dann fiel ihm auf, dass Malfoy ihm ja zugestimmt hatte. Was für ein seltener Moment, Harry wollte ihn sogleich rot in seinem Kalender vermerken. Elrond nutzte diese Gelegenheit und schubste Ron und Hermine in ein Zimmer, Draco wollte Harry den Kalender aus der Hand reißen, Zabini hatte sich in ein Zimmer eingeschlossen und Voldemort blickte unbeholfen um sich. Warum wollte bloß niemand mit ihm auf ein Zimmer? Hoffentlich wurde er Harry zugeteilt, dann hätte er viele Gelegenheiten, ihn umzubringen.

„Lass los! Das ist meiner!", schrie Harry.

„Nicht bevor ich gesehen habe, das du so wichtiges aufschreiben willst!"

„Das geht dich fast überhaupt nichts an!"

Elrond zog Voldemort zu der Tür, hinter der Zabini hockte und klopfte an. „Junge, mach auf, oder ich werde andere Saiten aufziehen!"

Zabini wusste nicht, ob er vor dieser Warnung schlottern sollte oder nicht. Er kannte Elrond nicht, aber er sah schon zum Fürchten aus. Er beschloss, es darauf ankommen zu lassen.

„Ist Draco mein Zimmerpartner?", fragte er durch die Tür.

„Ja", krächzte Voldemort. Blaise runzelte die Stirn. Es hatte sich komisch angehört, aber Draco krächzte des öfteren. Also schloss er auf und ehe er sich versah, wurde Voldemort in sein Zimmer gestoßen.

„Vertragt euch!", bellte Elrond und trat zu den sich auf dem Boden wälzenden Jungs. Wie perfekt er das mal wieder gemeistert hatte! In einer Rekordzeit. Ja, diese beiden waren schon fast in ihrem Zimmer, dort konnten sie sich dann weiter prügeln.

Elrond fasste sie an den Kragen und beförderte die zappelnden Jungs in ein Zimmer, schloss die Tür und lehnte sich vorraussehend dagegen. Nach einigen Minuten wurde das Rütteln und Schreien weniger, bis es zuletzt ganz aufhörte. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch jeder Elrond gebeugt, wäre ja gelacht!

Er ging wieder nach unten, nicht ohne vorher durch jede Zimmertür geschrieen zu haben, wann es Essen gab. Den Weg zum Speisesaal würden sie schon finden, da die Zwillinge schon vor langer Zeit Schilder als Wegweiser im ganzen Haus angebracht hatten. Damit sie in jedem Zustand den Speisesaal finden konnten.

°°°°°°°°

Fred schmiss sich auf das obere Bett des Etagenbetts. „Ahh! Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie lange wir hier bleiben müssen, wo wir überhaupt sind und was zum Teufel Voldemort hier macht, aber ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es nicht ganz unspaßig wird!"

George setzte sich auf das untere Bett, Oliver nahm folglich das Einzelbett. „Vor allem, da wir ein bißchen nachhelfen werden. Und die Zwillinge scheinen recht nett zu sein, was meinst du?"

„Da haben sich ja welche gefunden! Ich wette, es ist kein Zufall, dass wir hier sind, ich sage es euch", meinte Oliver.

„Wie meinst du denn das? Denkst du, sie haben uns hierher gezaubert?", wollte George wissen. Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß."

„Also, ich bin dafür, dass wir uns vor dem Essen hier mal ein bißchen umsehen", schlug Fred vor, und die anderen stimmten ihm zu.

°°°°°°°°

Zwei Etagen höher saßen Yoda und Mace in ihren Zimmer, die sich nebeneinander befanden, und langweilten sich. Mace überlegte, mit welcher Ausrede er zu Yoda gehen könnte. Bestimmt würde er nicht zu ihm laufen und sagen: „Yoda, ich habe Langeweile!" Also brauchte er einen Plan. Durch ein Klopfen an seine Zimmertür wurde er aufgeschreckt. Er öffnete und dort stand Yoda, sah zu ihm hoch und meinte: „Meister Windu, Langeweile ich habe!"

Mace klappte der Kiefer nach unten. Dann trat er heraus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Dann sollten wir mal gucken gehen, wo die anderen sind. Obi- Wan hat doch immer die guten Ideen!"

„Zustimmung!"

Sie gingen eine Weile in der dritten Stock umher. „Also, dass der Speisesaal unten ist, weiß ich jetzt, aber woher sollen wir wissen, hinter welcher Tür sich was verbirgt?"

„In den Garten gehen wir sollten!", schlug Yoda vor.

°°°°°°°°

Eine Etage tiefer waren Han und Leia sehr beschäftig, die Gelegenheit ausnutzend, dass Luke mal nicht da. Doch schon klopfte es an die Tür und Han schrie: „Geh weg, Luke!"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?", schrie dieser zurück. Dann merkte er, dass es sehr viel schlauer gewesen wäre, zu leugnen, dass er es war. Er zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern und klopfte an das Nebenzimmer.

Anakin riss die Tür auf. „Ah, der Macht sei dank, Luke!" Er zog ihn sofort in das Zimmer, wo ein wütender, doch immer noch attraktiver Obi- Wan ihn anfunkelte, aus seinen tiefblauen Augen...

„Ähem", räusperte sich Anakin. „Luke, du solltest mich eigentlich verteidigen, und nicht Obi- Wan anstarren."

„Wie? Verteidige sich selber, wer bin ich denn?", empörte Luke sich.

„Ja, genau, Anakin, es ist äußerst unfair von dir, dich da drücken zu wollen!", stimmte besagter Obi- Wan dem kleinen Luke zu, seine neuesten Alliterationen gebrauchend.

Anakin schnappte nach Luft. „Dann verbündet euch doch und lasst mich mal im Regen stehen", beschwerte er sich. „Es regnet aber nicht", ließ Luke vernehmen, schlau wie sein Vater, beide Ichs seines Vaters.

Anakin schickte noch einen nicht an Menschen erprobten Todesblick zu Luke und verschwand dann aus dem Zimmer, ließ den armen Luke mit dem perfekten Obi- Wan zurück. Obwohl das natürlich eine Tatsache war, die den armen Luke glücklich machen müsste. Tat es aber nicht.

„Nun, äh, euer Vater war sehr weise...", fing er an. Obi- Wan erhob eine seiner zur Haarfarbe passenden Augenbrauen.

„Woher kanntest du denn meinen Vater? Selbst ich habe ihn nur kurz am Anfang meines erfüllten Lebens gesehen."

„Er war mein Nachbar und Lehrer."

„Dein Lehrer? Das glaube ich kaum. Mein Vater war doch begabt in seinem Beruf."

„Ja, das sage ich doch", antwortete Luke, der nicht checkte, dass er auf eine würdevolle Weise verarscht wurde.

°°°°°°°°

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und starrte den Boden an, ihre Bücher fehlten ihr jetzt schon. Ron saß ebenfalls auf seinem Bett und starrte die Wand an, warum kam Harry sie nicht besuchen? Apropos Harry, mit wem hatte er wohl auf ein Zimmer gemusst? Er wagte es nicht, ein Wort zu Hermine zu sagen, da er sich nicht gleich am ersten Tag streiten wollte. Wer weiß, wie lange sie es hier aushalten mussten.

Irgendwann wurde ihm das Schweigen dann doch zu dusselig und für die Geschichte zu langweilig. „Sollen wir Harry besuchen gehen?", fragte er. Erleichtert sprang Hermine auf. „Okay!"

Auf dem Flur blickten sie sich suchend um. „Sollen wir jetzt an alle Türen klopfen, oder was?"

„Nein, dummer Junge, ich schicke einfach einen Zauber aus!"

„Du hast auch für alles einen Zauber?"

„Erraten!" Hermine zückte ihren Zauberstab, murmelte ein paar Worte, eine grüne Kugel löste sich und platschte gegen eine Tür wie ein Tropfen Wasser. Zielstrebig ging Hermine darauf zu und klopfte. Die Tür wurde von einem sehr gereizten Draco Malfoy aufgerissen. „Wassss?", zischte er, dann erkannte er, wer da stand. „Verschwinde, Schlammblut!" Und schwubbs, war die Tür wieder zu.

„Ich verstehe das nicht, ich habe eindeutig Harrys Namen genannt...", sagte sie nervös. Rons Grinsen erstrahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht. Endlich konnte er mal diesen seltenen Moment miterleben, in dem Hermine sich irrte, er wollte ihn auskosten, ganz und gar in sein Gehirn einbrennen, so wie das damals mit Moody und Malfoy. Dann wurde die Tür wieder aufgerissen, bevor Ron ein schadenfrohes Kommentar zur Krönung des Augenblickes loslassen konnte.

„Kommt herein", sagte Harry, erfreut, mal wieder normale, vernünftige Menschen zu sehen. Na ja, wenigstens waren sie Menschen, was man von Malfoy nicht gerade behaupten konnte...

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sie gingen unter Dracos scharfen Blick zu Harrys Bett, setzten sich still drauf. Natürlich mit einem Meter Entfernung.

„Rückt mal ein wenig zusammen, jetzt komme ich!", schrie Harry und warf sich quer über das Bett. Hermine quiekte, Ron schnaufte, Draco grinste und streckte sich genüsslich auf seinem Bett aus, um dem Trio zu beweisen, wie viel Platz er hatte.

„Brauchst gar nicht so zu grinsen, Malfoy, sonst komm ich dir da mal rüber", schnauzte Harry ihn an und zu seinen Freunden meinte er: „Ignoriert ihn einfach. Ist nicht schwer."

„Nur zu, Potter, dann kann ich dir endlich meine Linke vorführen, habe extra für dich trainiert. Sie wird deiner Fresse gut stehen!"

„Klappe!", blaffte Harry.

„Ah, ihn zu ignorieren ist ja so einfach, ne, Harry?", schmunzelte Ron.

„Stimmt, nichts leichter als das!", stimmte Harry ihm zu und schnappte sich ein Kissen, das er Draco an den Kopf warf, weil dieser gefeixt hatte, und das konnte Harry einfach nicht leiden.

„Ich glaube, ich geh mal Zabini suchen! Potter, wehe du lässt das Schlammblut oder das Wiesel auf mein Bett!"

„Wie du willst, eure Hoheit!" Draco knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und Harry sprang augenblicklich auf Dracos Bett.

„Er hat ja nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht darf", grinste er. Ron blickte etwas angewidert. „Du legst dich freiwillig auf Malfoys Bett?"

„Nur, um ihn zu ärgern", versicherte Harry. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, langsam fand sie die Aktionen der Jungs ziemlich lächerlich. Warte mal, langsam? Ehrlich gesagt schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr.

°°°°°°°°

Darth Vader fand es gar nicht witzig, dass sein Sohn trotz des von Vader verhängten Zimmerarrests für den Rest seines erbärmlichen Lebens abgehauen war. Was sollte er denn jetzt tun? Er griff unwillkürlich aus dem Zimmer, um einen zufällig vorübergehenden Menschen in sein Zimmer zu zerren. Es war Anakin.

„Uh! Was soll das! Ich will nicht noch einmal ausgeschimpft werden, für nichts und wieder nichts! Ich habe nichts getan, kapiert?"

„Ha! Du weißt, dass ich weiß, dass ich das nicht stimmt und ich alles weiß!"

Anakin klappte der Mund auf. „Das sage ich normalerweise immer, um die Leute zu verwirren! Was soll denn das?"

„Weißt du was, du langweilst mich, weil du so leicht zu durchschauen bist! Geh weg!" Er stieß ihn aus dem Zimmer, fuchtelte wieder mit der Hand auf dem Gang herum und zog eine andere Person herein. Es war Draco, dem die Knie schlotterten.

„Greifen Sie mich gefälligst nicht an! Ich bin sehr machtvoll, meistens!"

„Ich? Angreifen? Har, har, har, guter Witz!"

„Was wollen Sie dann?"

„Gute Frage... ähm..." Vader fasste sich nachdenklich an sein Kinn und Draco nutzte die Gelegenheit und setzte seine speziellen Kampftechniken ein. Er floh. Vader war äußerst wütend darüber und starrte auf den Gang.

Aber da war niemand mehr. Zu Schade. Vader setzte sich wieder in sein Zimmer und feilte an seiner Atemtechnik, wie sie am unheimlichsten klang. Dann beschloss er, einen Spaziergang durch das Haus, oder was immer das hier war, zu machen.

°°°°°°°°

Zabini lag unter seiner Decke und zitterte. Er war mit Voldemort auf einem Zimmer. Mit dem Schrecken der Zauberwelt. Beinahe wünschte er sich, Harry Potter wäre da, um ihn zu vernichten. Voldemort ging im Zimmer auf und ab und murmelte neue Flüche, die er zu erfinden wünschte. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und Draco stürmte herein, ohne darauf zu achten, wer überhaupt drin war. Als er sich aufatmend gegen die Tür lehnte, sah er sich mit Voldemort konfrontiert.

„Ups", meinte er. Vom Regen in die Traufe. Wenn das Blaise Zabini, dem preisgekrönten Pechvogel passieren würde, wäre das ja verständlich, aber ihm, Draco Malfoy, der jeden seiner Züge geschickt plante?

Blaise hörte das Türknallen und Dracos Ausruf, also beschloss er, etwas zu riskieren und streckte den Kopf unter der Decke hervor. Draco schien es nicht zu überraschen, dass er hier war, warum auch immer. Jedenfalls rief er „Zabini! Komm hier raus!"

„Niemand geht hier raus!", flüsterte Voldemort. Vielleicht konnte er nicht atmen, um unheimlich zu klingen, aber er besaß immer noch eine dünne Fistelstimme. Unheimlich unheimlich. Und es wirkte. Dracos Knie schlotterten wieder und schnell war er ebenfalls unter Zabinis Bettdecke verschwunden. Ja, in so einer Situation ließ Draco es zu, der Demütigung, mit einem anderen Mann im Bett zu liegen, ausgeliefert zu werden. Besser, als Voldemort ausgeliefert zu werden. Sobald Draco aus dessen Blickfeld verschwunden war, schien er ihn zu vergessen und übte sich wieder im Kurzstreckenlauf durchs Zimmer.

„Malfoy?"

„Was?"

„Wie lange werden wir hier liegen müssen? Ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen oder so…"

„Keine Angst, Zabini, du bist auch nicht mein bevorzugter Bettpartner. Wie bist du bloß an Voldemort geraten?"

„Puh, lange Geschichte. Ich war erst alleine in einem Zimmer, ja, ich war so schlau, mich einzuschließen, aber dann kam dieser Widerling und hat perfekt deine Stimme imitiert, ich schwöre, da hab ich halt aufgemacht…"

„Du hast Voldemort für mich gehalten? Ja bist du denn jetzt vollkommen bescheuert?"

„Ich glaube nicht. Obwohl, ich muss dir noch etwas erzählen…"

Draco wusste nicht, ob er es hören wollte. Aber nach dem gerade konnte ja nichts schlimmeres mehr kommen. Er blickte Zabini zweifelnd an, und brachte so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen dessen und sein eigenes Gesicht.

„Je schneller du anfängst, desto schneller wirst du fertig sein", meinte er wohlweislich, das war schließlich eine Tatsache.

„Ich stehe auf Hermine Granger."

Dracos Mund klappte auf, dann klappte er ihn zu, verzog sein Gesicht, öffnete ihn wieder, um etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch keinen Ton heraus, sondern schüttelte sich. „Mein Gott, Blaise! Willst du mich verarschen? Das wäre ja, als würde ich auf Potter stehen! Das Schlammblut? Aber sicher nur als Betthäschen, oder…? Stimmt doch?"

„Na ja", druckste Blaise herum, „ich weiß nicht, sie ist schon nett."

„NETT?" Draco schoss in die Höhe und starrte Zabini ungläubig an. „Die saure Granate da?" Doch er hatte Voldemort vergessen, der jetzt bemerkte, dass unter der Bettdecke ja zwei Jungen lagen.

„Grrr", zischte er und sprach ein wenig Parsel, das wirkte immer. Nun hatte er die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Jungen, die ihn erschrocken anstarrten, wie verrückt schrieen und aus dem Zimmer stürmten. Voldemort stand verwirrt da. Warum rannten sie denn weg? Er hatte ihnen doch nur erzählt, wie sehr er schwarzen Kaffee liebte, und ohne diesen morgens gar nicht wach wurde. Schlurfenden Schrittes machte er sich auf, ihnen zu folgen, aber der Gang draußen war wie leergefegt. Ziellos schlich er umher, vielleicht traf er ja seinen einzigen Freund, Dark Breather oder so, wieder.

°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°


	4. Abendessen

**Silver Snake**: Ich hoffe, du freust dich genauso über das nächste Kapitel, denn ich finde es einfach nur genial, wenn du so vor Freude ausflippst! Das rettet jedes Mal meinen Tag! °ggg° Ein kleiner Witz am Ende des Chaps ist dir zu ehren! Du wirst ihn sofort erkennen, da bin ich sicher!

**Majin Micha**: Du hattest Lachkrämpfe? Das ist gut! °ggg° Und meine Absicht! Ob Blaise und Hermine zusammenkommen, weiß ich noch nicht, aber es läuft darauf hinaus, und ich will mich den beiden doch nicht in den Weg stellen.

So, insgesamt glaube ich selber, dass das letzte Kapitel besser war als das kommende, aber keine Angst, das nächste, die Nacht, wird dann wieder besser. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

°°°°°°°°

**Abendessen**

°°°°°°°°

Fred und George stürzten die Treppen hinunter, überflogen jeweils drei Stufen, während der ein wenig vernünftigere Oliver langsam hinterherkam. Ohne den Gedanken an einen alternativen Ort stürmten sie in den Garten.

„Mann, es gibt hier so viele unerkennbare Ecken, und Bäume, Verstecke im Schatten, alles!", rief Fred.

„Yeah, alles, was das Herz eines Mannes höher schlagen lässt!", stimmte George ihm zu.

Auch Oliver schaute sich um. Es stimmte, der Garten war groß, um nicht zu sagen, riesig. Er konnte sich richtig vorstellen, wie die beiden den Kopf schon voller Pläne hatten.

„Aber Jungs, vielleicht solltet ihr es diesmal etwas ruhiger angehen lassen, wo wir doch nichts über diesen Ort wissen...", schlug er vor, mit dem Effekt, dass Fred und George ihn sprachlos anstarrten. George räusperte sich, dann grinste er und schlug Oliver auf den Rücken.

„Mensch Oliver, du kleiner Scherzkeks! Der war gut!"

„Ja, beinahe hätte ich es geglaubt", sagte Fred, nun auch grinsend. Oliver verdrehte nur die Augen, und das bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal.

„Sollen wir vor dem Essen noch ne Runde drehen, oder nicht?", meinte George inzwischen zu seinem Bruder.

„Was denkst denn du?"

„Okay, dann geh mal vor."

„Na, das wüsste ich aber. Wir gehen gemeinsam durch diesen undurchdringbaren Garten!"

„Du bist nicht besser als alle anderen! Misstrauisch deinem eigenem Bruder gegenüber, ich glaubs ja nicht!"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern und Oliver nahm die Sache in die Hand, ging mutig voran. Ja, es war wahrer Mut, Fred und George seinen Rücken zuzudrehen, vor allem, nachdem man ihnen jahrelang Vorträge in und über Quidditch gehalten hatte.

°°°°°°°°

In diesem Moment traten Yoda und Mace auch in den Garten. Mace atmete auf. Ein bekannter Platz. Gut. Dann sah er zwei Jungen mit roten Haaren auf ihn zukommen. Er wollte sich hinter Yoda verstecken, um ihnen nicht zu begegnen, aber das funktionierte nicht. Obwohl er sich ganz klein zusammenrollte, war Yoda immer noch einfach zu kurz. Außerdem drehte dieser sich um, fragte „Was du tust?" und half ihm damit nicht, die Aufmerksamkeit woanders hinzulenken.

„Guten Tag, wir kennen uns noch nicht!", fing George die Unterhaltung an. Mace richtete sich in seiner beängstigenden Größe auf, aber das hatte auf die Weasley- Zwillinge keine Wirkung. Sie waren Schlimmeres gewohnt. Snape zum Beispiel.

„So, wie kommt es dann, dass ihr hier zusammen die Gegend unsicher macht?", wollte Mace wissen. Fred und George blickten sich verunsichert an.

„Schenkelklopfer!", brüllte Mace sofort und klopfte sich mit einem künstlichen Lachen auf die Schenkel. Fred und George quälten sich ein Lächeln ab und drehten sich dann um. „Olli! Warte!", riefen sie und waren sehr schnell aus Yodas Blickfeld verschwunden. Augenblicklich hörte Mace auf zu lachen.

„So, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er Yoda.

„Sehr lustig du bist! Essen, wir haben es seit Stunden vergessen!", war die Antwort. Mace rieb sich den Magen. „Yammi, warum nicht? Du hast echt gute Ideen heute, Yoda, muss ich dir lassen!" Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal und setzten sich jeder an ein Kopfende, da sie die Ersten waren.

°°°°°°°°

Luke zermaterte sich seinen Kopf nach der nächsten Frage, die er stellen könnte. Mittlerweile saß er auf Anakins Bett und massierte sich die Schläfen. Obi- Wan bekam nichts von Lukes geistigen Anstrengungen mit, nur der Rauch, der aus dessen Kopf aufstieg, machte ihm zu schaffen. Er war doch Nichtraucher! Niemand durfte seine gesunden Lungen so quälen, deswegen stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster.

„Oh, es ist schon frisch draußen geworden. Was Anakin wohl tut?", fragte er, eher sich selber, denn fragte man nicht immer den Schlauesten aller Anwesenden? Luke verstand das jedoch falsch, vielleicht wegen der unendlichen Freude, selber eine Frage gestellt zu bekommen.

„Ich weiß es nicht, sollen wir gucken gehen? Oh, bitte, bitte!"

„Was, wie, wo? Na, meinetwegen, ich habe heute schon genug meditiert. Du auch?", fragte er mit kritischem Blick. Er war es gewohnt, dass Leute sich ihrer täglichen Meditier- Dosis entziehen wollten. Dabei half das doch ungemein beim Entspannen, und das wiederum beim Jung- bleiben.

„Ich? Wie könnt Ihr mich das fragen? Da kennt Ihr mich aber nicht gut...", lenkte Luke ab. Er wollte sich nicht die Blöße geben und fragen, was meditieren bedeutete. Konnte sein, dass Yoda mal so was in der Art erwähnt hatte, aber Luke hatte schließlich nicht immer Zeit gehabt, sich alles zu merken. Er musste seine Schwester und so retten. Mit und so war natürlich Han gemeint, was ließ dieser Idiot sich auch einfach einfrieren...

„Luke?" Obi- Wan stand in der Tür und hielt diese auf. Seine Stirn war in Sorgenfalten gelegt, was ihm zwar auch gut stand, aber er sollte auf seinen Teint achten, jedenfalls war seine Stirn in Sorgenfalten gelegt, weil wieder Rauchwolken aus Lukes Kopf aufgestiegen waren. Dieser Junge kostete ihn die letzten Nerven, die Anakin ihm gütigerweise noch gelassen hatte.

Luke sprang auf und lief den Gang hinunter zur Treppe, die er auch sofort hinabsteigen wollte. Doch Obi- Wan hielt ihn zurück. „Warte! Das ist das Nächstliegende!"

„Ja, danke, bin ich selber drauf gekommen!"

„Nein, ich meinte, Anakin tut nie das Nächstliegende!"

„Dann ist er wohl nach oben gegangen, oder wie? Denn das wäre vollkommen unsinnig!"

Obi- Wan strich über seinen zurechtgestutzten Bart. „Hm, schon, aber Anakin denkt oft um Ecken...beziehungsweise gar nicht."

„Wie jetzt?"

„Geh einfach weiter geradeaus!"

°°°°°°°°

„Hach ja, unglaublich gemütlich hier", meinte Harry und streckte sich wohlig auf dem Bett seines Feindes aus.

„Ich finde ja, du übertreibst. Er bekommt es doch gar nicht mit", warf Ron ein und Hermine nickte heftig.

„Das ist ja auch der Sinn dabei, ne?", grunzte Harry seine Freunde an.

„Wo ist denn da der Sinn, wenn er nicht weißt, dass du sein Bett benutzt, um ihn zu ärgern?" Ron runzelte die Stirn, Harry zuckte einfach nur mit den Schulter und Hermine fand, die Zimmerdecke könnte mal einen neuen Anstrich vertragen. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und zwei aufgescheuchte Jungs kamen herein, einer schloss die Tür, der andere ließ sich erschöpft auf sein Bett fallen. Nur, um sofort wieder aufzuspringen.

„Was zum... Potter! Was soll das?", schrie Malfoy verwirrt. Ron lachte ihn aus, eigentlich beide, aber er würde nie zugeben, dass er Harry auslachte. Zabini hatte die Tür sorgsam geschlossen und war nun erstarrt. Aber nicht wegen Harry. Bestimmt auch nicht wegen Ron.

„Wieso? Ich liege doch nur auf deinem Bett, darf ich das etwa nicht mehr?", fragte Harry betont unschuldig. Draco glotzte ihn sprachlos an. Aber nicht lange, malfoy- ig wie er war, wusste er sofort die Situation zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und beschloss, zum zweiten Mal innerhalb einer Stunde mit einem Mann ins Bett zu gehen. Rein platonisch.

Er legte sich neben Harry und blickte ihm verführerisch in die Augen.

„Also hast du es deinen Freunden schon gesagt, Schatz?", hauchte er dabei. Harry wurde rot und fand auf einmal den Bettbezug sehr interessant.

Ron hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen und bemerkte nicht, wie Zabini langsam näher kam, immer Hermine anstarrend. Sie starrte zurück, auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Eine Fortsetzung ihres Blickduells? Jetzt war er am Bett angekommen und setzte sich zwischen sie und Ron, was Hermine jedoch zum Aufspringen brachte. Verdammter Blaise, wegen ihm würde sie noch verrückt werden! Jetzt erst bemerkte sie Draco und Harry tuschelnd im Bett, während Rons Gegacker in ihr Gehör drang.

„Habe ich etwas verpasst?", fragte sie verdattert.

Normalerweise ignorierte Draco das Schlammblut, aber ein Mann musste tun, was ein Mann eben tun musste. Also feixte er sie an. „Und wie. Der Beinahe- Retter der Zauberwelt und ich sind zusammen." Innerlich lachte er sich ins Fäustchen. Wenn das mal nicht die Verarsche des Jahrhunderts war. Als Beweis drückte er Potter nach unten und beugte sich über ihn, so dass es für die anderen aussah, als würden sie sich küssen. In Wirklichkeit ließ Draco aber ein wenig Platz zwischen ihren Lippen und grinste Harry, dessen Verstand im Moment streikte, an.

„Du spinnst total, du bist ausgeflippt, was für Drogen hast du genommen?", fragte Harry.

„Wer hat denn in meinem Bett gelegen und auf mich gewartet, Potter? Denkst du, das lasse ich mir gefallen?"

Harry stieß Malfoy von sich weg. „Pfui, geh bloß weg von mir."

Zabini war zwar betäubt von der Enttäuschung, dass Hermine vor ihm geflüchtet war, aber er sah dennoch, was Draco dort tat. „Ha, wie war das, Draco, du stehst auf Potter? Und ich dachte, du verarschst mich!"

Draco setzte sich auf und errötete ein ganz klein wenig. „Unsinn. Ich wollte es ihm heimzahlen, also lassen den Quatsch. Ich habe jetzt Hunger. Kommst du mit?"

„Klar. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete sich Blaise, wenn er auch nicht wusste, von wem. Er blickte zwar Harry an, aber irgendwie sollte es an Hermine gehen. Bevor die Tür zuschlug, zischte Draco: „Potter, wenn ich dich noch einmal auf meinem Bett erwische, kannst du was erleben!". Dann waren sie wieder weg.

Harry saß mit hochroter Birne noch immer auf Dracos Bett und schaute Ron und Hermine an.

„Du kannst dich wieder beruhigen. Und du, ja, was ist überhaupt mit dir los, Hermine? Malfoy hat nur Spaß gemacht, das hast du jawohl eingesehen?"

„Was? Ach, ja, wir wissen doch alle, dass Malfoy der Witzbold in Person ist...", meinte Hermine leicht verwirrt. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie keine Ahnung, wovon Harry sprach.

„Können wir jetzt essen gehen?", lenkte sie schnell ab. Sie hatte so einen großen Hunger wie noch nie.

Bei dem Wort „essen" kam auch Ron wieder zur Besinnung und sprang auf.

„Au ja!"

°°°°°°°°

Darth Vader traf auf seinem Spaziergang durch das Haus, beziehungsweise die zweite Etage, keine Menschenseele. Und Laufen und Atmen machten ihn mit der Zeit hungrig. Also ging er ausnahmsweise die Treppen herunter, wo er auf Lord Voldemort traf.

„Hey, wie geht's denn so?"

„Ganz gut, alter Freund, ganz gut."

„Und, heute schon jemanden umgebracht?"

„Ne, noch nicht. Du?"

„Auch nicht. Langweiliger Nachmittag hinter mir. Musste mich mit der Vergangenheit auseinandersetzen und dann mit mir, weil so ein dummer Junge mich gefragt hat, was ich eigentlich will. Ja, und da habe ich angefangen, nachzudenken..."

„Ja, ja", winkte Voldemort ab. „Ich kenne das Problem. Deswegen denke ich nie, das macht nur sentimental. Ich schlage dir vor, dir ein Haustier anzuschaffen, das hast du nie Langeweile." Er dachte an Nagini. Wie es ihr wohl so erging? Ob sie sich fragte, warum er so lange auf Klo blieb?

„Keine schlechte Idee. Oh, hier geht's zum Speisesaal." Nach einigen Biegungen traten sie in den großen Saal ein, wo ein riesiger Tisch drinstand. An den Enden saßen Yoda und Mace, beide starrten auf den leeren Tisch.

„WAS? Das gibt's doch nicht, ich sitze am Kopfende!", rief Darth Vader aus.

„Weggegangen, Platz vergangen!", antwortete Mace. Vaders Blutdruck stieg wieder an, was ihm seit Maces „Tod" nicht mehr passiert war. Und das was verdammt lange her.

„Ist doch egal, dann mischen wir uns heute unters Fußvolk", schlug Voldemort vor und setzte sich links neben Mace, der etwas beunruhigt aussah. Als Vader sich an seine rechte Seite setzte, stand ihm der blanke Horror ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Ja, ja, so spielt das Leben", sagte Vader schadenfroh, „Wärst jetzt doch lieber bei den Toten geblieben, hm?"

°°°°°°°°

„Puh", stöhnte Han und ließ sich zurückfallen. „Es ist zwar anstrengend, wenn Luke nicht da ist, aber noch anstrengender ist es, wenn er weg ist", grinste er Leia an, die neben ihm lag. Sie erwiderte das Grinsen.

„Du hast recht, und die zweite Variante mag ich viel lieber!" Sie forderte einen weiteren Kuss von Han, aber diesmal löste er sich schon nach vier Minuten.

„Wir sollten eine Pause einlegen, um essen zu gehen", schlug er vor.

„Ihr Männer habt auch nichts anderes im Kopf als Sex und Essen!", beschwerte Leia sich.

„Na, besser als Sex und Krieg! Auch der Magen verlangt nach Befriedigung!"

Also ließ Leia sich von ihm überreden und sie gingen nach unten, den Weg zu finden fiel ihnen dank den Schildern nicht schwer.

Als sie eintraten, schlug ihnen eisige Stille entgegen, nur manchmal unterbrochen von einem leisen Kichern aus Voldemorts Richtung und Vaders Atemgeräuschen. Han und Leia setzten sich sechs Plätze von Voldemort entfernt hin, auf Yodas rechte Seite. Er nickte ihnen begrüßend zu.

°°°°°°°°

Anakin gähnte. Wie langweilig diese Etage war! Aber was sollte er machen, er hasste Treppen, nach oben oder unten, ganz gleich, er hasste sie! Warum gab es hier keinen Aufzug? Er würde ohne zu zögern den Schacht herunterspringen, aber Treppen laufen? Zu unspektakulär.

Als er um die nächste Ecke bog, knallte er gegen einen durchtrainierten Körper und kippte, unfähig, dieser Kraft zu widerstehen, um.

„Autsch! Obi- Wan, warum steht Ihr hier so rum?"

Obi- Wan reichte ihm eine Hand und half ihm auf. „Weil ich weiß, dass du mit Vorliebe ohne auf den Weg zu achten um Ecken biegst. Und weil Luke hier auf Klo ist, aber das Schloss nicht funktioniert."

„Ah, dann seid ihr also immer noch zusammen unterwegs, interessant."

„Interessant? Mein einstmaliger Lieblings- Padawan, wir sind auf der Suche nach dir!"

„Hmpf! Was gibt's da groß zu suchen?", regte Anakin sich auf. Warum wurde er nicht wie ein selbstständiger Jedi behandelt?

Die Tür hinter Obi- Wan ging schwungvoll auf und knallte ihm gegen den Rücken, sodass sie wieder zurückschwang. Noch einmal wurde der Versuch gestartet, sie zu öffnen, diesmal stärker. Doch wieder knallte sie zurück. Auf Obi- Wans Gesicht malte sich Verwunderung.

„Huh? Was kitzelt mich da am Rücken?"

„Lasst mich raus! Ich kriege doch so schnell Klo- Angst!", wimmerte Luke nun durch die Tür. Obi- Wan drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. „Du solltest schon die Klinke benutzen, von alleine geht die Tür auch nicht auf", warf er Luke vor.

„Das habe ich doch...", wollte der sich verteidigen.

„Und außerdem ging die Tür nach außen auf. Aber mach dir nichts draus, Luke, das kann jedem Mal passieren!"

Er klopfte Luke auf die Schulter, und Luke sah Anakin an, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Als würde er Luke verteidigen. Zahn um Zahn!

„Also, dann gehen wir jetzt mal Essen! Kommt mit!", befahl Obi- Wan, und sie setzten sich in Bewegung. Was hätte Anakin denn tun sollen, wenn Obi- Wan etwas befahl, sprang man nun mal, auch wenn man Treppen nicht mochte. Warte mal, hatte er „sprang" gesagt? Das war ja die Idee, wozu hatte er denn Jedi Kräfte? Bei den Treppen angekommen, nahm er Anlauf und sprang alle Stufen auf einmal runter.

„Angeber!", murmelte Luke, „Das könnte ich auch!"

Obi- Wan, der das natürlich auch könnte, aber so etwas nur in Kämpfen, um Gegner zu beeindrucken, einsetzte, lächelte und holte einen Kamm raus, um sich vor dem Essen noch einmal die Haare zu richten. Was eigentlich gar nicht nötig war, denn sie saßen wie immer perfekt.

Dann traten sie in den Saal ein, und Luke rannte auf Han und Leia, die leise tuschelten und sie nicht bemerkt hatten, zu und hüpfte vor Aufregung auf und ab.

„Han! Leia! Hab ich euch lange nicht gesehen!" Schon nahm er neben Leia Platz, Anakin und Obi- Wan neben ihm. Zwischen Obi- Wan und Voldemort war noch drei Plätze frei, und Vader saß auf seiner Seite noch ziemlich alleine.

In diesem Moment kamen Elrond und seine Söhne rein, die enttäuscht feststellten, dass die anderen Zwillinge noch nicht da waren. Elrond stellte jedoch fest, dass ein grüner Hobbit mit Riesenohren auf seinem Platz saß. Er blinzelte. Bilbo war doch nicht im Haus, oder? Aber nein, er war es nicht. Höflich bat er den Hobbit, sich einen anderen Platz zu suchen, und ebenfalls höflich nickte Yoda, stützte sich auf seinen Stock und ging unter übertriebenem Ächzen und Stöhnen zu dem Platz neben Obi- Wan.

„Sobald die anderen Gäste eintreffen, werde ich die Mahlzeit eröffnen!", meinte er, um die Anwesenden zu besänftigen. Aber nur Elladan und Elrohir zu seiner linken Seite hörten ihm zu. Mit säuerlicher Miene nahm Elrond beleidigt Platz.

„Haben wir was verpasst?", platzten Fred, George und Oliver herein. Als sie sahen, dass es noch nicht angerichtet war, atmeten sie auf, zwar nicht so laut, wie Vader, aber immer noch laut genug, und setzten sich auf die drei Stühle neben Elrohir.

Dann erschienen Draco und Blaise. Draco setzte sich neben Yoda und Blaise wollte sich neben Draco hinpflanzen, aber als er bemerkte, neben wem er hätte sitzen müssen, zog er es vor, sich Draco gegenüber zu setzen. Draco runzelte nur die Stirn, aber sagte nichts. Zu beiden Seiten von Blaise war nur ein einziger Platz frei, und Draco war schon klar, welchen Plan Blaise damit verfolgte. Offensichtlich war er dem Schlammblut wirklich verfallen.

Und zum Schluss tauchte das goldene Trio auf. Sie waren nicht erfreut über die übriggebliebenen Plätze, okay, Hermine war es egal. Sie setzte sich zwischen zwei gutaussehende Jungs, Oliver und Blaise, und nicht zu vergessen der unwiderstehliche Obi- Wan, der ihr schräg rechts gegenüber saß und mit seinem Lächeln verzauberte. Ron zog es vor, auf Zabinis anderer Seite zu sitzen und mutete Harry damit zu, zwischen seinen schlimmsten Feinden, Malfoy und Voldemort, zu sitzen. Was des einen Leid, des anderen Freud, und so rieb Voldemort sich höchst erfreut die Hände.

°

Elrond erhob sich nun, da alle anwesend waren und räusperte sich, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Doch der Lärm war zu laut. Er nahm ein Messer und klirrte es leise gegen sein Glas. Ohne Erfolg. Noch einmal. Und noch einmal. Als sein Glas dann zersprang, richteten sich endlich alle Köpfe zu ihm.

„Guten Appetit!", sagte Elrond und setzte sich wieder. Wirklich, zu einer langen Rede war er im Moment nicht in der Lage, er hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Seine Diener servierten große Platten mit allem möglichen essbaren und schlecht verdaulichem Zeugs drauf und machten sich wieder aus dem Staub, dann erschienen sie kurz darauf noch einmal, um die Getränke zu bringen. Es gab Rotwein, Elronds Lieblingsgetränk trotz den ganzen Flecken auf seinen Roben, und Wasser.

Elladan sah sich Han und Leia, die ihm gegenüber saßen, genau an. Sie versuchten, sich zu füttern, dass heißt, Leia bewältigte diese Aufgabe, aber Han fand es besonders schwer, Essen aus seiner Hand einer anderen Person in den Mund zu stecken. Kurz vor Leias Mund wanderte sie dann doch zu seinem eigenen. Langsam wurde Leia schon sauer und wollte selber essen, doch dann sagte Han immer: „Warte Schatz, diesmal schaffe ich es!"

Elrohir unterhielt sich mit Fred und George neben ihm, die ihm von seinem Garten vorschwärmten.

„Ja, ich weiß, Elladan und ich haben schon viel dort erlebt, nicht wahr, Elladan?"

„Hm?" Elladan riss sich von Han und Leia los und stieg in das Gespräch mit ein. „Allerdings. Frag gar nicht erst Papi, was er da für Erinnerungen dran hat..."

Elrond knurrte und blickte nicht von seinem Essen auf. Gegenüber von Fred und George diskutierten Luke und Anakin über Laserschwerter.

„Ich wette, die funktionieren nur zehn Jahre oder so! Voll veraltet!", meinte Luke.

„Gar nicht wahr! Ich habe noch mein allererstes, das funktioniert immer noch, und da war ich zehn!"

„Warte mal, ich dachte, das wäre dir abhanden gekommen, als du gegen dieses Tuskenvolk gekämpft hast", warf Obi- Wan neben Anakin ein. Anakin errötete und lenkte schnell ab. „Wie auch immer, das ist jetzt zehn Jahre her. So. Schmeckt doch lecker hier, oder?", schmatzte er.

„Oh ja, köstlich", sagte Obi- Wan, der nie mit vollem Mund sprach. Er hatte schließlich Manieren. „Und wie schmeckt es euch da drüben?", fragte er zuvorkommend sein Gegenüber.

Oliver blickte kurz von seinem Gespräch mit Hermine hoch. „Gut, danke." Blaise nutzte die Gelegenheit und sprach sie an, jetzt, wo Oliver sie nicht mehr in Beschlag nahm.

„Na, wie lange glaubst du, werden wir noch hier bleiben?", fragte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schwer zu sagen, wir wissen ja noch nicht einmal, wie wir hierhin gekommen sind, geschweige denn, wo wir überhaupt sind,...", redete sie wie ein Wasserfall. Zabini starrte sie sabbernd an und Draco rümpfte die Nase über dieses Verhalten.

Er hatte keine Probleme mit seinen Nachbarn, fast keine. Das Geschwafel von Yoda ignorierte er schon lange. „Eins mit der Macht sein du musst...", kam es zu einem Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus. Auf der anderen Seite saß Harry Potter, der ihm schon fast auf den Schoß rückte. Vermutlich wegen Voldemort, der diesen immer bedrohlich anstarrte. Draco überlegte nicht lange und nutzte die Situation mal wieder für sich. Er legte eine Hand oberhalb von Harrys Knie. Harmlos beginnen lautete die Devise. Zuerst bemerkte Harry nichts, weil er mit Ron redete und immer wieder nervöse Blicke auf Voldemort warf. Dann war da noch Vader, der selbst dann Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, wenn er ruhig war, was er aber nie war und ununterbrochen auf Mace einlaberte.

Draco verstärkte ungeduldig den Druck, und Harry schrie auf.

„Was soll das werden, Malfoy?"

„Was denn?", fragte Draco scheinbar unwissend, aber gleichzeitig mit einem dreckigen Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, welches er einfach nicht runter bekam, egal, wie lange er putzte.

Harry beschloss, dass Missachtung Draco Malfoy am meisten traf und redete weiter mit Ron.

„Ich muss Oliver gleich mal fragen, wie noch mal der Wronski- Bluff ging."

Ron nickte eifrig. „Ja, Mann, zu blöd, dass wir jetzt das Quidditch Spiel verpassen."

„Na ja, vielleicht werden wir ja rechtzeitig zurückgeschickt", antwortete Harry und die Hand auf seinem Bein wanderte provozierend nach oben.

„Ah, wurdet ihr auch aus eurem fantastischem Imperium gerissen?", mischte Vader sich nun ein. Wieder nickte Ron eifrig.

„Ich sehe nur nicht den Sinn des Ganzen", meinte Mace.

„Ich aber", flüsterte Voldemort und guckte mordlüstern auf Harry. Harry schluckte, aber nicht wegen Voldemort, sondern wegen einer Hand, die seinem Lieblingskörperteil immer näher kam.

„Kannst du das mal unterlassen?", keifte er Draco an. „Wir sind hier nicht in deinem Bett!" Schlagartig wurde er rot, als ihm einfiel, was die anderen nun über sie denken mussten. Draco grinste schmierig und zog seine Hand betont langsam unter dem Tisch hervor. „Wie du willst."

„Alles gesehen, ich habe!", freute Yoda sich. Endlich wurde es hier mal lustiger, spannender, erotischer!

„Halt den Rand!", schnauzte Draco ihn an. Er wusste nichts über Yodas hohe Stellung, denn sonst hätte er sich bestimmt bei ihm eingeschleimt.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten, mein junger Freund! So redet man nicht mit Yoda", belehrte Obi- Wan Draco und säuberte seine Fingernägel. Nicht, dass es nötig gewesen wäre, aber prophylaktische Kosmetik war besser, als nachher vor einer Katastrophe zu stehen. Außerdem war er mit dem Essen schon fertig, schließlich musste er auf seine Figur achten.

Hermine war immer faszinierter von dem schönen Mann, genannt Obi- Wan Kenobi. Ja, er war so alt, dass er ihr Vater sein konnte, aber na und? Okay, wenn sie es zugab, Oliver neben ihr war auch nicht schlecht, nett und naiv. Und dann war da noch Blaise... Ron war schon längst aus dem Rennen, hätte er sie jemals angebaggert, vielleicht, aber so...

Besagter Ron blickte sich um. Gerade war ihm eine Olive an den Kopf geworfen worden, und eigentlich bestand nur eine Möglichkeit, von wem sie gekommen war. Aber Fred und George saßen fast am anderen Ende des Tisches.

Sie kicherten, aber das war nicht aussagekräftig genug. Wären sie still, dann wäre das sehr verdächtig. Luke starrte sie mit großen Augen an und Anakin, der George gegenüber saß, runzelte die Stirn, ebenfalls mit Blick auf die beiden. „Hm, die beiden sehen sich ein wenig ähnlich, bestimmt auch Brüder...", dachte Ron über die beiden Skywalker, die keine Ahnung von ihren Verwandtschaftsverhältnissen hatten. In seinem linken Ohr ertönte dieses schreckliche Atemgeräusch, es würde ihn wahrscheinlich in seine Träume verfolgen...

Pling! Die nächste Olive traf ihn hart an die Stirn. Blaise zu seiner rechten Seite schmachtete Hermine an, der war es sicher nicht gewesen. Harry würde so etwas nie tun, und Draco trug wie immer sein anzügliches Grinsen. Ron beschloss, dass Draco der Schuldige war und warf diesem ebenfalls eine Olive an den Kopf.

„Au! Wiesel, bist du nicht mehr ganz dicht?", rief er aus und fasste sich an seinen Kopf, um seine Frisur zu retten. Harry reckte seine beiden Daumen nach oben, um ihm zu gratulieren. Aber wenn Draco es nicht gewesen war, wer dann?

Mace versuchte, das Essen zu überleben und überlegte, ob der Gastgeber auch die Abendgestaltung übernahm. Zwischendurch warf er dem roten Jungen Oliven an den Kopf und amüsierte sich über dessen überraschte Miene.

°

Als Elrond sah, dass alle mehr oder weniger fertig waren (er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Zwillinge sich solange alles Erreichbare reinstopften, bis das Essen offiziell beendet war), stand er auf und hatte diesmal keine Schwierigkeiten, Ruhe herzustellen.

„In einer Stunde beginnt ein offenes Zusammenkommen in der Halle, den Gang runter rechts, mit einem kleinen Feuerchen... wer möchte, ist eingeladen. Ich selber werde mich zurückziehen, ich wünsche euch eine gute und erholsame Nacht, obwohl jetzt zwei Zwillingspaare unter diesem Dach wohnen, und mit einem war das schon unmöglich... wie dem auch sei, gute Nacht!" Und dann ging er. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren nicht mehr zu ertragen. Auch die anderen erhoben sich und besprachen den weiteren Verlauf.

Besonders Fred und George hatten große Pläne. „Das wird die Nacht unseres Lebens, Brüderchen!"

„Und ob! Hast du die Butter mitgehen lassen?"

„Klaro! Und du die Bananen und nicht zu vergessen die verzauberten und daher aphrodisisch wirkenden Stachelbeeren?"

George grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Yapp. Mehr als das werden wir nicht brauchen."

„Na ja..." Fred versuchte, Georges Grinsen zu übertreffen und zog eine kleine Tüte mit weißem Pulver (das natürlich Juckpulver war!) von WWW (Weasleys Wizard Weezes) hervor. „Man kann nie genug von diesem monochromen Pulver haben", versicherte er seinem Bruder und die beiden steuerten Elrohir und Elladan an, um sie in ihre Pläne einzuweihen.

George ging hinter Fred und achtete nicht auf den Weg, deswegen rannte er Anakin über den Haufen. „Eh, pass doch auf!", wurde er von Anakin angemeckert, dessen Blutdruck schon wieder in die Höhe schoss. Was musste dieser komische Junge ihn auch zwischen die Füße laufen!

George musterte ihn und Luke. „Seid ihr zweieiige Zwillinge? Oder überhaupt Brüder?", wollte er wissen. Das brachte Anakin aus dem Takt.

„Was, ich und der humorlose Junge? Nein!"

„Humorlos ist er? Schade eigentlich!"

„Ich bin nicht humorlos, wie oft denn noch?"

„Wieso schade?"

„Na ja, mein Bruder Fred und ich haben lustige Pläne für heute Nacht, und könnten jedwede Hilfe gebrauchen..."

„Hat es etwas mit verarschen, reinlegen und anderen hinterhältigen Aktivitäten zu tun?"

„Ja."

„Ich bin dabei. Luke?"

„Ich weiß nicht..."

„Ich sag doch, er ist humorlos."

„Nein, bin ich nicht", quietschte Luke. „Also gut, ich bin auch dabei. Wann geht's los?"

„Jetzt. Vorbereitungen kosten Zeit, aber es lohnt sich, glaub mir."

Und so zogen die fünf gewieften und der eine humorlose Junge los, um die Schlacht, äh, Nacht vorzubereiten.

°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°

Kommenare, Reviews, Beschwerden? Bitte, bitte!


	5. Vorbereitungen

Ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews! Hier kommt der nächste Teil von dem, was ich so in meinem Kopf gefunden habe...Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

°°°°°°°°

**Vorbereitungen**

°°°°°°°°

Schwarze Nacht legte sich langsam über Imladris, manche Gäste schliefen tief und friedlich, wieder andere hielten sich noch im Feuersaal auf. Alle Gäste? Nein, wer genau hinsah, konnte zwei Schatten in den dunklen Gängen herumschleichen sehen.

„Au! Das war mein Fuß!"

„Pscht! Warum wolltest du auch unbedingt das Licht auslassen?"

„Weil das geheimnisvoller ist! Jetzt sei leise und schmier die Butter unter die Klinke!"

„Ja, ja!" Fred holte ein kleines Päckchen Butter heraus und schmierte es unter die Klinke von Harrys Tür, sowie die des gegenüberliegenden Zimmers, Ron und Hermine. Und Zabinis durfte auch nicht fehlen. Es war harte Arbeit für die beiden Brüder gewesen, herauszufinden, wo sich welches Zimmer befand. Aber wenn die Arbeit einem guten Zweck diente, schreckten Fred und George vor nichts zurück.

„Pah! Butter unter der Türklinke, wie billig!", beschwerte George sich auf dem Rückweg. Fred schaute ihn befremdlich an. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du weißt, dass das nicht unsere anderen Sachen schlagen kann. Es ist eher der Beginndes Abends, wenn allenoch ahnungslosin ihr Zimmer wollen."

„Ja, ich weiß... Vor allem das mit den Stachelbeeren wird geil, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Wir müssen sie nur getrennt von dem Juckpulver anwenden."

„Aber warum denn? Dann geht es umso wilder zu. Und Ronnie und Hermie brauchen alle Hilfe, die sie kriegen können."

„Stimmt. Hermine wirft meiner Meinung nach viel zu viele Blicke auf diesen verwirrten Zabini."

„Jaah, der wird ne ordentliche Ladung abbekommen! Aber nicht von den Stachelbeeren! Sagen wir, Juckpulver, und dann ein paar Bananenschalen."

„Auch wieder so etwas Primitives."

„Das sind immer noch die besten Tricks."

°°°°°°°°

Unterdessen schälten Anakin und Luke sich jeweils eine Banane und aßen sie. Die Schalen legten sie vor Mace und Yodas Zimmertür.

„Ich wäre zu gerne dabei", grinste Anakin.

„Ja, aber was, wenn sich jemand ernsthaft verletzt?"

„Dann streitest du halt alles ab!" Luke verzog das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts, da er nichts schon wieder als humorlos betitelt werden wollte. Eine Etage tiefer, als Anakin gerade auf Luke wartete (der die Treppe Stufe für Stufe nahm), kamen ihm Fred und George entgegen.

„Alles klar soweit?", wollte George wissen. Anakin nickte. „Aber ich vermute, da wird noch mehr kommen?"

Fred klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Sicher, Ani, was denkst du von uns!"

„Nenn mich nicht Ani! Ich bin ein eigenständiger Jedi Ritter!"

„Ja, ja. Ach Luke, du auch hier? Das trifft sich prima! Wir können bald beginnen!", grinste Fred verschmitzt.

°°°°°°°°

Elladan und Elrohir hämmerten in dem Privaten Teil des Hauses an die Zimmertür ihres Vaters.

„WAS?", erklang es wütend daraus.

„Ach, nichts. Wenn du eine Überschwemmung der Küche als „Nichts" bezeichnen würdest."

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen. Vor ihnen stand ein mit einem Morgenmantel bekleideter Elrond, eine undefinierbare Matsche im Gesicht. Auf die Zwillinge hatte das keine Wirkung, sie waren Schlimmeres gewohnt. Legolas zum Beispiel.

Außerdem war das nicht das erste Mal, das sie die Nachtruhe ihres Vaters unterbrachen.

„Die Küche steht unter Wasser?", wollte Elrond erschreckt wissen. Elladan schubst seinen Vater zurück in sein Zimmer, er und sein Bruder schlüpften ebenfalls hinein.

„Das haben wir nie behauptet", meinte Elrohir, als er die Tür schloss. Elrond stöhnte auf. „Was wollt ihr diesmal?"

Elladan ließ sich auf das übergroße Himmelbett fallen. „Genau das hier."

„Wie bitte?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, Adar. Wir brauchen dein herrlich flaumiges, blaues Bett", meinte Elrohir und blieb vor der Tür stehen. Elrond lachte trocken auf. „Okay, was wollt ihr WIRKLICH?"

Elladan und Elrohir warfen sich einen Blick zu. „Na hör mal", meinte Elladan daraufhin beleidigt, „Du weißt, das wir immer nur dein Bestes wollen und so..."

„...und das ist in diesem Fall nun einmal dein Bett!"

„Wenn das alles ist, was ihr hervorzubringen habt, dann RAUS!" Elrond ließ nicht mit sich scherzen, obwohl er so Einiges gewohnt war. Als das Echo seines Schreies verhallt war, sagte Elladan: „Jetzt aber mal im Ernst. Du kannst in meinem Zimmer schlafen, oder in Elrohirs, ganz wie du willst. Ich vermute, wir werden eh nicht zum Schlafen kommen." Ein Grinsen spiegelte sich auf seinem Gesicht wider.

Elrond verschränkte die Arme und sah von einem Sohn zum anderen. „Ich weiß, dass ihr das todernst meint. Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht", seufzte er, auf die letzten 2000 Jahre Erziehung zurückblickend. „Aber meine Antwort lautet: Nein."

Elrohir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das haben wir erwartet. Ich meine, wir kriegen es so oder so, wir wollten dich nur sicherheitshalber vorher gefragt haben, die Möglichkeit, dass ein Wunder eintritt, besteht immerhin..."

Elladan stand auf und die beiden wollten gerade gehen, als ein weiteres Aufseufzen von Elrond ihnen anzeigte, dass sie gewonnen hatten. „Meinetwegen, dann habe ich wenigstens eine ruhige Nacht. Das kann ich jawohl erwarten." Er schaute die beiden strafend an. „Und außerdem verlange ich..." Elrond überlegte. Jetzt hatte er seine Söhne in der Hand, sie wollten etwas von ihm, da mussten sie schon etwas für tun.

„Eine Woche Ruhe vor euch, nein, zwei!"

„Ruhe? Wir sind doch die Ruhe in zwei Personen!"

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Keine Streiche, vertauschte Marmeladengläser, ausschlafen, ohne durch einen Schrei, der eine Herzattacke auslösen kann, geweckt zu werden, kein unerwarteter Besuch..."

Elladan und Elrohir versprachen ihm alles, was er wollte und schickten ihn in Elladans Zimmer, welches nicht weit entfernt war. Dann räumten sie alle Fläschchen, Cremetuben und Parfümflakons in die Kommode und stellten stattdessen Kerzen und Massageöle darauf.

„Was tun wir nicht alles für unsere neuen Freunde! Ganz uneigennützig, findest du nicht?", grinste Elladan.

„Ja, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was daran lustig sein soll!"

„Wir werden sie nachher fragen. Bis dahin – auf in den Garten!"

°°°°°°°°

Fred, George, Anakin und Luke betraten die Halle, in der sich alle aufhielten.

„Ach, warum können sie nicht alle jetzt schlafen gehen? Es kann doch erst beginnen, wenn sie tief und fest schlafen und mit nichts Bösen rechnen!", meinte George.

„Jaah, aber vergiss nicht, was Elladan und Elrohir gerade vorbereiten... Ron und Hermine sollen doch eine heiße Nacht haben. Hast du die Stachelbeeren parat?"

„Ja, frag mich doch nicht alle zwei Minuten! Was meinst du, erst dorthin locken, dann füttern?"

„Bin dafür! So, ihr beiden braucht auch was zu tun... Sucht euch ein, zwei Opfer aus, die ihr sozusagen als Kostprobe, eine Portion Juckpulver verpassen wollt."

„Obi- Wan!", meinte Anakin.

„Han!", sagte Luke. George nickte und gab jedem von ihnen eine handvoll Pulver.

„Geht verantwortungsbewusst damit um, und macht es nicht so auffällig!"

Die beiden nickten, endlich ging es los. Anakin stromerte zu Obi- Wan, der mit Yoda sprach und Luke zu Han, der mit Mace, Voldemort und Leia pokerte.

„Meister!", rief Anakin und umarmte den verblüfften Obi- Wan. Das Juckpulver ließ er unter Obi- Wans Robe gleiten, bevor er ihn losließ und angrinste.

„Was ist, Anakin? Hattest du ein Erfolgserlebnis? Du hast doch nicht schon wieder Fliegen gefangen, oder?", fragte Obi- Wan misstrauisch. Anakin schüttelte den Kopf. „Es kam halt so über mich." Dann ging er um sich auf einen entfernteren Sessel niederzulassen. Schon bald gesellte Luke sich zu ihm.

In diesem Moment konnte Obi- Wan das Jucken, das sich immer mehr gesteigert hatte, nicht mehr aushalten und kratzte, so gut es ging, seinen Rücken. Nicht ganz so dezent benahm sich Han, der durch die Halle turnte. „Argh! Uoh, das juckt! Ich bring dich um, Luke!"

Obi- Wan sah, dass Han dasselbe Problem hatte und erhob sich, immer noch kratzend. „Han! Han!", rief er und raste zu ihm. „Mich juckt es auch!"

Han sprang auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und fing an, seinen Rücken zu kratzen. Obi- Wan erstarrte.

„He, so haben wir nicht gewettet, jetzt kratz mich auch, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren!"

Und so standen die beiden Männer im Feuerschein, kratzten sich gegenseitig die Rücken und bemerkten nichts von den zwei kleinen Skywalker, die vor Lachen keine Luft mehr bekamen.

In diesem Moment erschienen Elrohir und Elladan auf der Bildfläche und blickten die beiden befremdet an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckten. War wahrscheinlich eine Fred/George- Idee gewesen.

Unauffällig nickte sie den beiden Genannten zu und ließen sich unschuldig vor dem Kamin nieder.

°°°°°°°°

Kurz, diesmal, sehr kurz, ich weiß. Aber ich dachte mir, besser als gar nichts. Oder was meint ihr, wäre gar nichts besser gewesen? (dezenter Hinweis auf: Ich will Reviews!)


	6. Die Nacht

**Silver Snake**: Ach, ich meinte das doch nicht bös! Das ist halt so zu verstehen, dass Legolas noch schlimmer war als Elrond, was die Nachtpflege betraf. Hm, das mit den Stachelbeeren wurde schon am ende des Abendessen erklärt, sie wollen sie als Aphrodisiakum benutzen, haben sie verzaubert... Und über das Pairing wirst du in diesem Chap mehr erfahren.

**Majin Micha**: Das freut mich, dass du nur lachen musstest! Mace ist einer aus Star Wars, ich weiß nicht, ob du den Filn gesehen hast, der schwarze Mann mit dem lila Schwert (ich weiß, hört sich komisch an, ist aber so). Tja, ich will ja nicht zuviel verraten, aber mit den Pairings...ach, les lieber selber!

Viel Spaß!

°°°°°°°°

**Die Schlacht, äh, Nacht**

°°°°°°°°

Gegen Mitternacht begann der Feuersaal sich zu leeren. Blaise und Draco saßen in Sesseln, als Draco gähnte.

„Ich glaub, ich geh jetzt schlafen", meinte er.

„Viel Spaß", wünschte Blaise ihm mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Draco sandte ihm einen Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß und stand auf. Er brüllte quer durch die Halle zu Harry, der mit Hermine, Ron und Oliver zusammen saß: „Potter! Ich geh jetzt ins Bett! Komm!", und steuerte ohne auf Harry zu warten den Ausgang an. Glück für Blaise, der sein Grinsen einfach nicht unterdrücken konnte. Als Harry mit hochrotem Kopf an ihm vorbeihuschte, beschloss er, dessen Platz in der Sitzgruppe einzunehmen.

„Hi", meinte er, als er sich fallen ließ. Ron starrte ihn böse an.

„Was ist, ich will dir nichts tun", verteidigte er sich.

„Ganz einfach, Ron hat Vorurteile bezüglich deines Hauses, ist es nicht so?", mischte Hermine sich ein. Sie nicht, sie mochte Slytherin. Die meisten. Okay, nur Blaise, aber wen interessierte das? Dieser grinste im Moment mal wieder, und zwar sie an. „Danke für die Rettung, mein Engel."

Bevor sie oder jemand anders etwas erwidern konnten, kamen Fred und George zu ihnen.

„Ronnie, du musst langsam mal schlafen gehen! Ist schon spät! He, Zabini, was hast du hier verloren?"

„Eins meiner Körperteile (_mein Herz_), du Döskopp! Was soll ich schon verloren haben?"

„Schon gut, schon gut." Fred hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Blaise würde später noch sein Fett weg kriegen.

„Ach, Ron und Hermi, mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass euer Zimmer renoviert werden muss, deswegen bekommt ihr ein anderes", ließ George unauffällig fallen.

„Wie? Das war doch noch ganz in Ordnung!"

„Was weiß ich! Kommt, Elladan führt euch dahin!"

„Ja, später."

„Ronnie!"

„REICHTS JETZT MAL LANGSAM?"

„Reg dich ab, Mann! Du weißt, wer Elladan ist? Spreche ihn einfach darauf an, Fred und ich haben noch was zu erledigen."

Und sie düsten ab. Ron runzelte die Stirn. „Was zu erledigen? Um diese Zeit? Mir schwant Übles."

„Mir auch. Ich glaube, ich sollte sie im Auge behalten", meinte Oliver und stand auf. Ron ebenfalls. „Warte, ich werde sie mit dir verfolgen. Zeit für meine Rache."

Und schon saßen Blaise und Hermine alleine vor dem Feuer. Hermine schluckte, ihr war ganz und gar nicht behaglich zumute.

„Du?", fragte Blaise, schüchtern wie man ihn nicht kennt.

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß, ihr mögt mich alle nicht, weil ich ein Slytherin bin..."

„Ich habe keine Vorurteile!", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen.

„Aber Ron. Nun, es ist so... ich bin mit Voldemort auf einem Zimmer..."

„Du Armer! Das hat niemand verdient!"

„Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich nicht bei euch schlafen kann? Auf dem Boden natürlich!"

„Aber sicher doch!" Hermine war froh, worüber wusste sie nicht. Eine plötzliche Leichtigkeit überfiel sie. Doch dann merkte sie, dass sie müde war. „Ich geh jetzt schon schlafen, du kannst ja später nach... ach, ich weiß gar nicht, wo unser Zimmer ist."

Sie blickte sich um und sah einen der Elbenzwillinge auf der anderen Seite des Raumes in einem Buch vertieft sitzen. Sie stand auf, und Blaise folgte ihr.

„Elladan?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. Elladan blickte auf.

„Fred sagte, Ron und ich haben ein neues Zimmer...? Und du würdest wissen, wo."

Elladan klappte das Buch zusammen und legte es auf seinen Sessel. „Alles klar! Lauft hinter mir her."

Sie folgten ihm durch das halbe Haus, bis sie schließlich vor dem Privatteil standen. Elladan schloss auf und sie betraten wunderschöne Räume, noch luxuriöser als die anderen. Hermine atmete überrascht ein. Elladan steuerte jedoch zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu und hielt sie auf.

„Bitte sehr, die Herrschaften!"

Die beiden traten ein und bevor sie sich auch nur umsehen konnten, schmiss Elladan die Tür hinter ihnen zu und drehte den Schlüssel zweimal um. „Gute Nacht ihr beiden! Keine Angst, morgen werdet ihr wieder rausgelassen! Wer aufs Klo muss, ein Bad ist integriert! Kondome sind in der obersten Schublade!", grinste er und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Plan durchgeführt, Fred und George würden stolz auf ihn sein.

°°°°°°°°

Han und Obi- Wan hatten sich wieder beruhigt und pokerten mit Mace und Yoda. Leia saß nebenbei. Obi- Wan wusste ganz genau, dass Anakin etwas mit seiner plötzlich Juckattacke zu tun haben musste, denn die Körperpflege hatte er ganz bestimmt nicht vernachlässigt.

„Ich gehe mit und erhöhe auf vier", sagte Mace gerade und schmiss sechs der köstlichen kleinen Kekse mit Vanillegeschmack in die Runde. Schließlich hatte er Full House.

Han scherte sich nicht um seine Kekse. Er wollte lieber wieder ins Bett. Leia sah sowieso gelangweilt aus. Nicht, dass sie sich nachher noch einem anderen an den Hals schmiss. Er war hier zwar außer Konkurrenz (von diesem Obi- Wan mal abgesehen, aber wenn es um so was ging, durfte man den nicht mitzählen, wenn man keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bekommen wollte), aber man weiß ja nie.

Er warf seine Karten auf den Tisch. „Ich steige aus."

Leia wurde aus ihrem Halbschlaf gerissen. „Ich bin müde, Han."

Han grinste dreckig. „Ich weiß, Schatz, ich weiß. Wir gehen jetzt. Gute Nacht an alle!"

Yoda sah ihnen hinterher. Vielleicht sollte er sich lieber hinterher schleichen? Im Gegensatz zu dem, was die beiden vorhatten, was Pokern sicher langweilig. Außerdem kannte er schon alle von Mace Tricks. Welcher übrigens wieder die Runde gewann. Obi- Wan war zwar gutaussehend, aber kein Glücksspieler.

In diesem Moment kamen Anakin und Luke angestürmt. „Obi- Wan! Yoda!"

„Meister Windu! Ihr müsst kommen!", sagte Luke, nach Atem ringend.

„Etwas furchtbares... draußen, im Garten!", fügte Anakin hinzu. Die drei Allwissenden sprangen auf und rannten ohne zu fragen raus.

Anakin grinste Luke an. „Zu blöd, dass ich meinen Fotoapparat nicht dabei habe."

„Fotoapparat?"

„Na und? Ich steh halt auf alte Sachen!"

°°°°°°°°

Harry schloss die Tür auf und öffnete sie. Sofort zuckte seine Hand zurück, während er reinging. Was war das? Er sah, das etwas glitschiges an seiner Hand war.

„Wäh! Potter, was hast du mit unserer Tür gemacht?", fauchte Draco, müde, aber gemein.

„Ich? Aber sonst geht's noch?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht." Draco kam zu ihm und wischte seine Hand an Harrys Umhang ab.

„Malfoy! Ihh! Mein Umhang!"

„Echt? Komisch, ich dachte, das wäre ein Tischtuch!"

Harry hatte auch eine butterverschmierte Hand, die er sofort an Dracos Umhang abwischte.

„Lass das! Du wirst mir schön die Reinigung bezahlen!", kam es von diesem.

Harry beschloss, vernünftig zu sein und ließ von Draco ab. Dann schloss er die Tür, schaltete das Licht an und rannte ins Bad. Er wollte die Tür hinter sich zuschmeißen, doch Dracos Hand war im Weg.

„POTTER!"

„Mensch Malfoy, warum musst du mich immer ärgern? Lass mich doch einmal in Frieden!", murrte Harry.

„Keine Lust." Er drängte sich durch die Tür. „Außerdem war ich zuerst im Bad."

„Du bist echt schlimmer als ein kleiner Bruder."

„Potter, du hast mich doch nicht gerade als deinen Bruder betitelt?", maulte Draco. Aus irgendeinem Grund mochte er diesen Gedanken überhaupt nicht. Ganz abscheulich war er. Er baute sich vor Harry auf und starrte auf ihn hinab.

„Als deinen KLEINEN Bruder?"

„Nein, ich meinte, du wärst schlimmer als einer!", keifte Harry zurück. Draco war nur wenige Zentimeter größer als er und ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich.

„Danke!", meinte Draco selbstgefällig.

„Wofür, du Schleimbeutel? Jetzt verschwinde!" Harry packte Draco an den Schulter und wollte ihn rausschubsen. Er hatte allerdings nicht Dracos Kraft, die er nur zu gut kannte, bedacht. Er stemmte sich gegen den Boden und versuchte wiederum, Harry aus dem Zimmer zu schubsen. Sie stießen gegen den Schrank, der bedrohlich wackelte, und gegen die Ablage, von der Fläschchen hinunterfielen.

„Gib endlich auf!", forderte Draco.

„Nie im Leben! Eher sterbe ich!"

Draco grinste. „Ja, das ist dein Lebenstraum, nicht wahr, Potty? Soll ich ihn dir erfüllen?"

„Du kannst mich mal!"

Und schon sah Draco sich auf der Gewinnerseite. „Gerne!", meinte er und startete den Frontalangriff. Er presste sich gegen Harry und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Harry wich zurück, und Draco kam hinterher, bis Harry nicht mehr anders konnte und aus dem Bad verschwand. Schnell schloss Draco die Tür.

„Du Arsch! Das galt nicht! Das war ekelig!", hämmerte Harry von außen dagegen. Draco grinste vor sich hin.

„Was meinst du denn, Schatz? Schon vergessen, was heute zwischen uns vorgefallen ist?", schnarrte er. So besiegte man also einen Potter!

Während Draco sich im Bad, von einer unerklärlichen Fröhlichkeit erfasst, fertig machte, setzte Harry sich frustriert auf sein Bett. So viel zu dem Thema Durchsetzungsvermögen. Doch dann grinste er. Er wusste, was er beim nächsten Mal zu tun hatte, auch wenn er dafür einiges an Ekel ertragen musste.

°°°°°°°°

Als er das Türschloss hörte, warf Blaise sich gegen die Tür.

„He, du Geschädigter, was wird das?", rief er.

„Gute Nacht ihr beiden! Keine Angst, morgen werdet ihr wieder rausgelassen! Wer aufs Klo muss, ein Bad ist integriert! Kondome sind in der obersten Schublade!"

Blaise schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Sein Traum wurde erfüllt!

Hermine wurde bei Elladans Kommentar rot und sah sich um. Ein blaues Himmelbett stand in der Mitte des riesigen Zimmers, welches von Kerzenlicht erleuchtet wurde. Auf der Kommode standen Flaschen mit Öl, ein enormer Becher mit Stachelbeeren und ein angenehmer Rosenduft breitete sich aus. Sie nahm sich eine handvoll Stachelbeeren und setzte sich vorsichtig aufs Bett, sich eine in den Mund steckend.

„Ich vermute, da stecken Fred und George hinter", sagte sie. Blaise drehte sich zu ihr.

„Und sie wollten dich mit Ron hier", seufzte er. „Ah, etwas essbares! Gut!" Er blieb an der Kommode stehen und aß, weil er nicht wusste, wo er sonst hinsollte. Die einzige andere Sitzgelegenheit war das Bett, wo Hermine saß. Doch je mehr er von den sauren Beeren in seinen Mund schaufelte, desto unmöglicher wurde es ihm, zu stehen. Er spürte ein ganz bestimmtes Verlangen an seiner Lendengegend und verschwand erst einmal unauffällig ins Bad. Wie peinlich, dass ihm so etwas vor seiner Angebeteten passierte!

Die hatte jedoch keine Ahnung von Blaise Problemen, da auch sie auf die von Fred und George verzauberten Beeren ansprach. Glücklicherweise konnte man das bei Frauen nicht auf den ersten Blick erkennen. Sie schlüpfte unter das Bett und stellte sich schlafend, in Wirklichkeit war sie aber hellwach.

°°°°°°°°

Vader und Voldemort saßen als die letzten im Feuersaal und erzählten sich von ihren Schandtaten. Dann beschlossen sie, einen Mondspaziergang im Garten zu machen.

„Dann habe ich das angeblich verschollene Lichtschwert wiedergefunden, und ich wollte mich nicht vor Obi- Wan blamieren. So fing das ganze mit meiner Sammlung an. Sie ist schon ziemlich groß", erzählte Vader stolz.

„Ich habe eine Totenkopfsammlung", hisste Voldemort und Vader schlug ihm auf den Rücken. Doch dann hielt er inne.

„Hörst du das?"

Wehklagen und Rufe drangen an sein geschultes Ohr.

„Ich würde etwas hören, wenn du nicht dauernd atmen müsstest!", beklagte Voldemort sich.

Sie folgten den Schreien und kamen schließlich an ein Loch im Boden. Es war sehr tief, und zwei von Erde beschmierte sowie ein Meister- Propper- reiner Jedi standen darin und riefen um Hilfe. Sie erstarrten, als sie die beiden sahen.

„Har, har, har! Hab ich euch!", rief Vader aus, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren.

„Ihr! Hätte ich mir denken müssen! Aber nein, stattdessen verdächtige ich Anakin, den armen, kleinen, unschuldigen..."

Vader schnaubte. Anakin und unschuldig! „Ihr liegt mit eurem Verdacht nicht ganz falsch, Meister!", schrie er weiter. Ein Stoß traf ihn am Rücken und er torkelte. Voldemort neben ihm fiel ins Loch, und auch er verlor jetzt die Kontrolle.

°°°°°°°°

„Meine Güte, sie sind wahnsinnig geworden", flüsterte Ron, der zusah, wie George Voldemort in ein Erdloch stieß.

„Oh. Mein. Gott. Du hast recht. Wer weiß, was sie tun, wenn sie uns entdecken!"

„Am besten, wir gehen ins Zimmer. Ach, meins geht ja nicht..."

„Am wenigsten würden sie sowieso in ihrem eigenen suchen. Komm!"

Ron und Oliver schlichen sich weg. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn leise redend näherten sich nun Fred und George dem Platz, der ihnen als Versteck gedient hatte.

„Die fünf sind gut bedient, und nebenbei sind wir Voldemort los. Wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Das mit dem Juckpulver überlassen wir Anakin und Luke. So. Ron und Hermine sind mittlerweile hoffe ich auch versorgt... ah, Harry, Draco und Blaise!"

„Um die kümmern wir uns gleich! Warum bleibt Oliver eigentlich verschont? Er ist schließlich kein Eingeweihter!"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, er war unser Captain..."

„Beim Quidditch."

„Er war die meiste Zeit nett. Langweilig, aber nett."

Die Zwillinge betraten das Haus und steuerten die Halle an. Ihre vier Mitstreiter saßen dort. George ging auf Anakin und Luke zu.

„Hier! Geht einfach nur den Rufen hinterher, dann werdet ihr sie finden!"

„Aber Leia ist meine Schwester!"

„Wer ist Leia?"

„Meine Schwester!"

George verdrehte die Augen. „Wie auch immer, ein Mädchen war eh nicht dabei. Lauf, Luke, lauf!"

Anakin und Luke streunten in Vorfreude raus.

„Sind Ron und Hermine wohlauf angekommen?", fragte Fred.

„Jawohl", grinste Elladan und hielt den Schlüssel hoch. Fred schnappte ihn sich.

„Oh, du Heiligtum!", rief er und verneigte sich davor.

„Hör auf mit dem Quatsch! Wir haben noch ne Menge Arbeit vor uns!", sagte George, riss Fred den Schlüssel aus der Hand und steckte ihn in seine Tasche.

°°°°°°

Es war dunkel im Zimmer. Beide versuchten zu schlafen, beide schafften es nicht. Harry dachte an Ron und Hermine. Ob sie wohl schon schliefen? Vielleicht konnte er ihnen einen Besuch abstatten?

Er stand auf, blickte kurz auf Draco, der die Augen geschlossen hatte und dessen Blondschopf im Mondlicht schimmerte. Im Schlaf wirkte er so friedlich, so harmlos, so niedlich... Aber niedlich nur, weil sich das auf friedlich reimte, verbesserte Harry sich. Leise öffnete er die Tür und schlüpft auf den Gang, und klopfte an Rons Zimmer. Keine Antwort. Er drückte sie Klinke runter und trat ein. Nicht ohne eine weitere Portion Butter auf der Hand.

„Das wird langsam nervig", meinte Harry. Dann fiel ihm auf, dass die Betten leer waren.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne, wie deine Freunde sich ohne dich amüsieren", kam es von der Tür her. Harry wirbelte herum.

„Nicht einmal nachts ist man jetzt vor dir sicher", stöhnte er. Draco kam ins Zimmer und Harry fiel auf, dass sein Schlafanzug aus silberner Seide war. Er grinste innerlich.

„Oh, Malfoy, ein wunderschöner Pyjama. Schade nur, dass er nicht mehr lang so wunderschön bleiben wird."

„Was redest du da? Bist du vielleicht ein Schlafwandler, Potter?", höhnte Draco. Dadurch war er unaufmerksam und Harry stürzte sich auf ihn, brachte ihn zu Fall und wischte mit aller Kraft seine Hand an Dracos Oberteil sauber.

„POTTER! Hör auf, lass das, ich warne dich! Das wirst du mir büßen!" Harry grinste Draco fröhlich an. Endlich einmal war der Spieß umgedreht.

Doch seine Fröhlichkeit währte nicht lange. Draco packte ihn an den Schultern, schoss hervor und platzierte seine Lippen auf Harrys Mund. Schließlich wusste er, dass Harry ihn so gehen lassen würde. Und dass dieser vor Ekel wahrscheinlich nicht schlafen können würde. Doch zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Harry den Kuss, er intensivierte ihn sogar, indem er seine Zunge zum Einsatz brachte. Draco riss die Augen auf. Wieso konnte Potter so gut küssen?

Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihm bewusst, was er zuließ und brach ab.

„Also hat klein Potter gelernt, mit seiner Sexualität umzugehen? Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Doch nach dieser Erkenntnis würde ich es begrüßen, wenn du von mir runter gehst", sagte er.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Früher hat es dich auch nicht gekümmert, mich rücksichtslos von dir zu schubsen. Na los, ich warte!"

Für einen Bruchteil der Sekunde ließ Draco den Gedanken zu, wie es wäre, noch länger Harrys Körper durch seinen dünnen Pyjama zu spüren, doch dann stieß er ihn von sich und stand auf.

„Dann muss ich mir wohl eine andere Methode überlegen, dich zu vergraulen", bemerkte er, leicht durcheinander. Harry erkannte im Mondlicht, das in Bruchtal durch alle Fenster schien, dass seine Wangen gerötet waren, und fand das unheimlich süß. Außerdem war der Kuss gar nicht soo ekelig gewesen...

Draco hatte seine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, doch dann hielt er inne.

„Was...?"

„Pscht, Potter! Ich höre Stimmen!"

Er legte sein Ohr an die Tür und Harry tat es ihm gleich. Tatsächlich, zwei Menschen, eindeutig Fred und George, näherten sich.

„...und das Beste ist, warte mal, wo wohnt Zabini?"

„Hier. Und nimm ein Taschentuch."

„Die Betten sind leer."

„Wo Zabini wohl ist? Voldemort guckt ja gerade Sterne."

„Keine Ahnung. Lass uns mit Harry und Malfoy weitermachen."

„Die Betten sind zerwühlt, aber leer! Und im Bad ist auch niemand! Was treiben die denn alle?"

„Ärgerlich! Da will man sie schon nach allen Regeln der Kunst reinlegen, und dann sind sie weg! Unerhört!"

Schritte entfernten sich und Harry und Draco blickten sich empört an.

„Deine tollen Freunde..."

„Na hör mal, mich hatten sie genauso auf dem Kieker..."

„Das gibt Rache, so können sie einen Malfoy nicht behandeln..."

„Ich werd ihnen zeigen, was es heißt, sich mit mir anzulegen!"

Die beiden blickten sich wiederum an, als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie auf dasselbe aus waren.

„Waffenstillstand?", fragte Harry.

„Für eine Nacht, Potter!", sagte Malfoy und sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Dann setzten sie sich auf Rons Bett um Pläne zu schmieden.

°°°°°°°°

Als Blaise erleichtert aus dem Bad kam, fand er Hermine schlafend vor. Er blickte sich um. Schlafanzüge waren hier nicht, aber vermutlich wollten die beiden sowieso, dass Ron und Hermine nichts anhatten. Bei dieser Vorstellung schüttelte sich Blaise.

„Brr, widerlich!"

Er entkleidete sich bis auf seine Shorts und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett, soweit von Hermine weg wie möglich. Nicht, dass er im Schlaf noch auf dumme Ideen kam. Hermine schoss herum und sah ihn an.

„Was tust du da?"

Blaise wusste nicht, was sie meinte. Er lag doch nur in ihrem Bett, halbnackt. „Was?"

„Du wolltest auf dem Boden schlafen", sagte sie und ließ ihren Blick über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper streifen. Sie endete bei der Bettdecke und errötete.

„Hermine, in diesem fantastischen Bett muss ich einfach schlafen. Ich werde auch nicht handgreiflich", versprach er. Doch er spürte, würde er noch länger mit Granger reden, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Er legte sich hin und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Hermine war leicht enttäuscht. Schlafen konnte sie bestimmt nicht. Sie stand auf und ging zur Kommode. Was war gegen eine Massage einzuwenden? Aber Blaise konnte sie nach ihrer Anfuhr nicht darum bitten.

Schnell entledigte sie sich ihrer Alltagskleidung und setzte sich im Dessous aufs Bett. Mit einem leisen Plopp entfernte sie den Korken der Flasche und hielt sie sich unter die Nase. _Hm, Himbeere, herrlich süß_... Sie schüttete ein paar Tropfen auf ihr Bein, legte die Flasche auf den Nachttisch und fing an, das Öl einzumassieren. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass sie beobachtet wurde.

„Blaise?"

„Entschuldigung." Die Decke raschelte.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht." Die Decke raschelte wieder. Blaise guckte Hermine nun an. Fast lief Sabber aus seinem Mund. „Sondern?"

„Willst du weitermachen?", kam es unsicher aus ihrem Mund.

Blaise warf die Decke zurück und war schon neben ihr. „Wenn du unbedingt willst."

Er tat sich Öl auf die Hand und Hermine legte sich hin. Er fing bei ihren Beinen an, fühlte ihre zarte Haut, und wurde forschender.

„Leg dich auf den Bauch, damit ich deinen Rücken massieren kann", bat er sie und sie tat es.

Hermine genoss die Berührungen von Blaise großen Händen, die ihren Rücken und ihre Schultern kneteten. Er beugte sich über sie und sog den Duft ihrer Haare ein. Grinsend drehte sie sich wieder zurück und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. Ganz deutlich spürte sie alle Gefühle, die sie für ihn hegte, rauskommen. Stachelbeeren sei Dank, aber nicht nur.

Blaise wusste, wann ein Mädchen ihm zu Füßen lag. Er beugte sich weiter hinunter und berührte sanft ihre Lippen mit seinen. Sie schloss die Augen und seufzte. Ihr Mund öffnete sich ein Stück und Blaise nutzte die Gelegenheit, knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe. Dann ging er in einen Kuss über, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Seine öligen Hände fuhren über ihren gesamten Körper und auch sie streichelte ihn.

_Heute Nacht wird das Himmelbett seinen Namen verdient haben_, dachte Blaise, bevor sein Verstand letztendlich stillgelegt wurde.

°°°°°°°°

„Runter von meinem Fuuuuß!", heulte Mace.

„Stehen ich darf, wo ich will!"

„Streitet nicht! Entzürnt nicht meinen Zorn!", warf Vader ein.

„Ha! Dein Zorn könnte uns hier mal raushelfen!" Mace war mutig. Wer war dieser Kerl schon? Ein Angeber mit einer Atemmaske. Die, Mace war sich sicher, nur wegen des dramatischen Effekts wegen benutzt wurde.

„Ruhig Blut, Freunde, denkt an eure Gesundheit!", ermahnte Obi- Wan sie.

„Ich scheiß auf meine Gesundheit!"

„Na, na, na, Mace, das wird noch Auswirkungen haben!"

„Zschhhhhh", sagte Voldemort. Alle blickten ihn an.

„Ah, wohl keine Schlange in der Nähe", meinte er.

„Kann jetzt mal jemand hieraus helfen?", schrie Mace.

Luke tauchte am Rand der Grube auf. „Luke! Söhnlein, endlich! Hilf deinem armen Vater!"

„Pah, das wüsste ich aber!"

„Luke, hilf uns! Wir kommen nicht hoch!", bettelte Obi- Wan.

Luke holte eine Tüte heraus. Schade, sein Vater würde davon wahrscheinlich verschont bleiben. Aber alle anderen nicht... Er kippte den Inhalt der Tüte verstreut über dem Loch aus. Alle husteten. „Was das wird?", beschwerte Yoda sich.

Doch Luke war schon wieder verschwunden. Wenn das mal keine Nachwirkungen haben wird, sein Glück, dass er aus der Zukunft kam.

Ein paar Meter entfernt stand Anakin. Die beiden hörten noch ein wenig den Beschwerden zu, doch bevor sie laut prusten mussten, machten sie sich auf. Sie waren müde und freuten sich auf ihre Betten. Heute Nacht hatten sie sogar Einzelzimmer.

°°°°°°°°

Ron seufzte und legte den Kopf in seine Hände. Er saß auf Freds Bett. Er war müde, aber er wagte es nicht, zu schlafen, falls die Zwillinge reinkommen würden. Oliver war auf seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Es war ja auch schon spät.

Letztendlich schlief er doch ein.

Aber er brauchte sich keine Sorgen machen, Fred und George stießen in der Halle mit Elronds Söhnen und den Skywalkern an.

„Prost!"

„Auf einen gelungenen Abend!"

„Das wir Malfoy, Zabini und Harry nicht erwischt haben, lassen wir mal außer Acht!"

„Was ist mit Han und Leia?"

„Wer?"

„Meine Schwester!"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach, Luke, morgen ist auch noch ein Tag", meinte George, leicht angeheitert von dem ganzen Rotwein. Sonst wäre er schon längst auf dem Weg zu den beiden.

In den Armen liegend sangen die rothaarigen Zwillinge noch lange. Die schwarzhaarigen vertrugen Rotwein, schließlich waren sie mit Elrond aufgewachsen und lachten.

„Ihr mögt Rotwein, oder?"

Die Skywalker Jungen hatten auch ihren Spaß, jedoch ohne Alkohol. Anakin trank keinen, weil er Obi- Wans strenge Gesundheitsvorschriften übernommen hatte und Luke hatte Angst, morgens einen Kater zu haben. Er hasste Katzen aller Art.

°°°°°°°°_TBC_°°°°°°°°

Yeah! Ich weiß sogar schon den Titel für das nächste Chap: "Die Rache"! Wer es lesen will, muss nur ein klitzekleines Review da lassen! ;-)


	7. Die missglückte Rache

**popcorn1986**: Danke für dein Review! Hier siehst du, Harry und Draco haben sich ehrlich bemüht! Und es sogar fast geschafft:-)

**Silver Snake**: Danke für dein Review! Hm, nein, nicht ganz, du und deine schmutzige Fantasie! °lach° Aber so etwas in der Art ;-)

**Majin Micha**: Danke für dein Review! Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob dieses Kapitel deiner Vorstellung von der Rache nahe kommt, aber ich hoffe, wenn nicht gefällt es dir trotzdem!

**IsisSky**: Danke für dein Review! Na ja, jetzt hattest du ja lange Zeit, die voherigen Kapitel zu lesen, weil ich mir solange Zeit gelassen habe. °schäm°

Wünsch euch alle viel Spaß!

°°°°°°°°

**Die missglückte Rache**

°°°°°°°°

Erste Sonnenstrahlen bahnten sich ihren Weg durchs Fenster und kitzelten Harry an der Nasenspitze. Langsam wachte er auf. Es war gemütlich. Bequemer als sonst. Ach, das musste an den Betten in Bruchtal liegen. Verschlafen öffnete er seine Augen und sah – Malfoys Gesicht.

„ARGH!", schrie er und sprang auf. Davon wachte Draco natürlich auch auf.

„Was schreist du so früh am Morgen rum, Potter?", fragte er und setzte sich hin. Dann schaltete sich sein Verstand ein und die vergangene Nacht holte ihn ein. Entsetzen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Scheiße, wir sind eingeschlafen. Verdammt!" Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Malfoy! Wir haben zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen!", sagte Harry und schüttelte sich.

„Na und? Mir tut die vergangene Chance eher leid."

„NA UND?"

„Jetzt krieg dich wieder ein, Potter! Wir müssen eben heute Pläne machen und die heute Nacht umsetzen. So einfach ist das."

„VERDAMMT MALFOY!" Harry starrte ihn an. Warum ignorierte dieser seine Einwände? Warum regte Harry sich überhaupt so auf, darüber, dass er mit seinem Feind in einem Bett geschlafen hatte? Moment, lag er nicht sogar an ihn gekuschelt dar? Harry wurde rot und Malfoy lachte hämisch.

„Du bist echt einmalig, Potter. Aber wir sollten lieber in unser Zimmer gehen."

Malfoy ging raus und Harry latschte, immer noch verwirrt, hinterher.

°°°°°°°°

Auch Ron wurde wach und bemerkte, dass Fred und George nicht in ihr Zimmer gekommen waren. „Wo könnten sie die Nacht verbracht haben?"

Er weckte Oliver und fragte ihn.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe jetzt Hunger."

„Ich auch. Lass uns einfach in den Speisesaal gehen."

Ron ging gefolgt von Oliver auf den Gang. Er stieß mit Malfoy zusammen.

„Wieso...Was?", fragte er, als er auch noch Harry erblickte.

„Nichts, Wiesel. Nichts, was dich anginge."

Malfoy ging in sein Zimmer, und Harry blieb bei Ron stehen. Bevor Draco die Tür zuschmiss, meinte er noch: „Aber da ich ja kein Unmensch bin: Wir haben heute nacht in deinem Bett geschlafen, falls es dir nichts ausmacht."

Ron starrte die Tür an, die vor seiner Nase zufiel. Langsam drehte er sich zu Harry.

„Stimmt das?"

„Na ja... Ja. Aber es war ein Versehen. Wir wollten Pläne gegen Fred und George schmieden, und das war halt anstrengend..."

„IHR wolltet Pläne schmieden? Ich bin baff."

„Was ist denn dabei rausgekommen?", mischte Oliver sich ein. Harry wurde noch roter.

„Nichts. Wir waren wohl sehr müde."

„Pft. Mach doch, was du willst", Ron schien leicht beleidigt.

„Mensch Ron, mach doch einfach mit. Du kennst die beiden am besten. Außerdem macht es mit dir mehr Spaß als mit Malfoy!"

Rons Miene hellte sich schlagartig auf. „Okay. Lass uns jetzt Hermine suchen, sie musste heute nacht ganz alleine in unserem Zimmer schlafen und fragt sich bestimmt, wo ich war."

°°°°°°°°

Hermine erwachte in Blaise' Armen. Schlagartig kam ihr die Nacht ins Bewusstsein, aber sie bereute keine Sekunde. Sie grinste und küsste Blaise wach.

„Morgen!"

„Hm...morgen. Oh!" Blaise erkannte ebenfalls die Situation und setzte sich auf. Hermine schaute ihn fragend an.

„Was ist? Bereust du es?", fragte sie.

Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du?"

„Keineswegs."

„Dann...?"

„Was?"

„Sind wir...?"

„Blaise Zabini, warst du schon immer so ausdrucksstark?"

„Nein. Du machst mich eben sprachlos. Ich wollte wissen, ob es eher einmalig für dich war oder...?"

Hermine seufzte. Warum hatten Jungs immer solche Schwierigkeiten, wichtige Sätze zu formulieren?

„Oder.", sagte sie bestimmt.

Blaise seufzte. „Oder sind wir zusammen?", brachte er übers Herz.

„Ja, das sagte ich doch gerade", kicherte sie und bedeckte ihren frischgebackenen Freund mit Küssen.

°°°°°°°°

„Kreisch!", kreischte Luke. „Ich habe in einem _Sessel_ übernachtet!"

„Ja, ist das nicht aufregend?", fragte Anakin. „Mann, ich komme mir so... eigenständig vor."

„Weil du in einem Sessel geschlafen hast?", wollte Luke misstrauisch wissen.

„Alles, was ich anders mache, als Obi- Wan, ist eigenständig!"

„Dann wäre dein Bett aber auch eine Alternative gewesen, denn Obi- Wan hat heute unter freiem Himmel geschlafen, ha ha!" _Ich habe gelacht! Ich bin nicht humorlos!_

„Scheiße, ja! Wir sollten sie mal rausholen!"

Er rannte in den Garten und Luke, der typische Mitläufer, lief mit. „Obi- Wan! Obi- Wan!"

Anakin schaute in das Loch und fand es leer vor. Er erstarrte. „Was...?"

Bevor er sich versah, wurde er von hinten gepackt und mitgeschleift, ebenso Luke. Bis er sich wieder in seinem Schlafsessel vorfand, und daran gefesselt wurde. Nun konnte er ein Atemgeräusch hören, welches einen ihrer Entführer verriet. Auch Fred und George waren gefesselt, von Elladan und Elrohir fehlte jede Spur.

„Was soll das! Ich bin unschuldig!", rief Anakin aus. Das Atmen ging in ein Lachen über.

„So? Warum bist du dann gerade angerannt gekommen, und wusstest genau, wo ich zu finden bin?", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Diese unheimlich wohlklingende Stimme würde er unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Er wunderte sich, dass er seinen Entführer nicht schon an den perfekt manikürten und samtweichen Händen erkannt hatte.

„Obi- Wan!"

Obi- Wan stellte sich vor ihn und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sein Gesicht spiegelte Unzufriedenheit wieder.

„Anakin, wenn du so weitermachst, nimmt das kein gutes Ende mit dir!"

„Meine Rede", stimmte Darth Vader zu und stellte sich neben Obi- Wan.

„Wie seid ihr rausgekommen?", wollte Luke neugierig wissen.

„Das geht dich ja mal so was von gar nichts an!", fuhr Obi- Wan den humorlosen Jungen an.

„Hä?"

„Halt die Klappe, du warst mal wieder unartig! Hausarrest bis dreihundert Jahre nach deinem Tod", bestimmte Vader. Luke streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Fred und George erwachten nun (ja, sie waren im Schlaf gefesselt worden, anders wäre dies auch gar nicht möglich gewesen) und stöhnten.

„Uah! Mein Kopf. Uah!"

„Und meiner erst, meiner!" Dann bemerkte George, dass seine Hände an einen Sessel gebunden waren.

„Was soll das! Ich steh da absolut nicht drauf!"

„Ach, ihr beiden saht schuldbewusst aus, da haben wir euch einfach mitgefesselt", ließ Obi- Wan vernehmen. Er hatte einen Blick für schuldige Jungs, oh ja.

°°°°°°°°

Elladan und Elrohir erwachten in Elrohirs Zimmer. Elladans war ja besetzt. Sie schlichen sich zu Elronds Zimmer und fanden Hermine und Blaise hellwach vor.

„Guten Morgen, ihr zwei Hübschen! Da ist unser Plan ja aufgegangen!", strahlten sie.

„Sicher?", fragte Blaise grinsend. „Euer Plan?"

„Na ja, der eurer Freunde. Aber wir haben kräftig mitgeholfen", sagte Elladan. „Wir lassen die Tür diesmal auf, ihr könnt zum Frühstück runterkommen. Aber leider ist dieses Zimmer nächste Nacht nicht mehr frei, ihr müsst euch mit eurem begnügen!"

Elrohir schloss die Tür wieder und die beiden machten sich auf, in die Halle, wo sich ihnen ein denkwürdiger Anblick bot.

„Hm. Lasst euch nicht stören. Wir wollten nur den beiden Rothaarigen da unseren Erfolg mitteilen."

Obi- Wan starrte die beiden böse an, aber vor ihnen besaß er noch Respekt. Die Söhne des Gastgebers und würdevolle Elben...

„Erfolg?"

„Meinste Ronnie und Hermi?", fragte Fred. Elladan nickte. Fred und George grinsten. „Einzelheiten?"

„Jetzt reicht's!", schnappte Vader. „Lasst unsere Geiseln in Ruhe!"

Elladan und Elrohir zuckten mit den Schultern. „Da gibt's eh nicht viel zu erzählen. Wir sind dann beim Frühstück. Bis später." Sie nickten Fred und George zu und verschwanden.

°°°°°°°°

„Also, ich weiß nicht, sie waren sehr gut im Quidditch!"

„Oliver, ist das alles, woran du denkst? Wenn du das so siehst, müsstest du Harry zu Füßen liegen!"

Oliver hatte keinen Einwand mehr. „Na, also, können wir jetzt mal zu Sache kommen", meinte Malfoy gelangweilt.

„Wohin gehen wir überhaupt?"

„Wir suchen Hermine", antwortete Harry ihm. Die anderen waren noch nicht soweit, waren es nicht gewohnt, dass Malfoy auf ihrer Seite stand. Doch jetzt blieb Malfoy auf der Stelle stehen.

„Zu dem Schlammblut?"

Als er das aussprach, stürzten sich drei Jungs auf ihn und begruben ihn unter sich. Er schrie auf.

Harry wurde rot, als er daran dachte, dass er solche Situationen eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Er hatte den Morgen bzw das Aufwachen immer noch nicht so richtig verdaut. Oliver wühlte sich als erster herunter, dann ließ Ron sich auf dem Boden fallen und rappelte sich hoch. Harry stützte seine Hände auf dem Boden auf und stemmte seinen Oberkörper hoch, als er merkte, dass dieser Versuch aufzustehen nicht sehr viel bringen würde. Wohin mit seinen Beinen, die noch auf Malfoys lagen?

Draco bemerkte nichts von Harrys Verlegenheit und schubste ihn unsanft herunter, stöhnte und setzte sich auf.

„Was habt ihr bloß! Wie nennt ihr sie denn bitteschön?"

„Hermine? Sie hat einen Namen, weißt du?", keifte Ron.

„Pft! Wenn die mitmacht, bin ich aber draußen!", meinte Draco, während er aufstand. Harry, der sich auch erhoben hatte,legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, aber zog sie sofort wieder weg. „Keine Angst, Hermine macht bei so was bestimmt nicht mit."

Malfoy blickte ihn erstaunt an, aber die anderen beiden hatten nichts bemerkt und gingen weiter. Harry schluckte, zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste entschuldigend. Draco runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich dann ab. Wer wurde schon aus diesem Potter schlau.

°°°°°°°°

Hermine und Blaise liefen Hand in Hand in den Speisesaal, wo schon Yoda, Mace und Voldemort sowie Han und Leia frühstückten. Sie setzten neben Han und Leia und machten es ihnen nach, fütterten sich gegenseitig, nachdem sie sich am Büfett aufgetan hatten.

Voldemort starrte sie an. Waren das nicht ein gewiefter Slytherin, der Freund des Sohnes von Malfoy, und eine Schlammblütlerin aus Gryffindor? Jaah, Voldi wusste Bescheid.

„Mein Rücken, diese Nacht in der Grube hat mir nicht gut getan", beschwerte Mace sich.

„Einen guten Orthopäden ich kenne", meinte Yoda.

„Uah!" Mace legte sich eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Was hätten wir denn gemacht, wenn dieser Freak uns nicht gefunden hätte? Ich wills mir gar nicht vorstellen."

„HE! Das habe ich gehört", rief Han von ein paar Plätzen weiter und erlaubte Leia mit dieser Unachtsamkeit, endlich etwas zu essen.

„Ja, ja", winkte Mace ab und schaufelte weiter Cornflakes in sich hinein. Elrohir und Elladan kamen herein und setzten sich zu Hermine und Blaise.

„Na? Wie geht's euch?", zwinkerte Elladan.

„Hervorragend", strahlte Blaise. Musste ja niemand wissen, dass dieser Plan eigentlich für Ron galt. „Hm, wo sind denn Fred und George?", fragte er vorsichtshalber.

„Ach, die kommen später", meinte Elrohir nur. „Kleine Privatangelegenheit."

In diesem Moment kamen Obi- Wan und Vader herein. Obi- Wan sah sehr zufrieden aus, hatte er doch soeben nicht nur seinem Schützling in seine Schranken gewiesen, sondern sogar Darth Vader untergebuttert. Dieser hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, über Obi- Wan zu lachen, weil er Anakin zur Strafe sein Lichtschwert genommen hatte. Unverschämtheit.

°°°°°°°°

Harry, Ron, Oliver und Draco kamen in den Feuersaal. Sofort breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

„Na, sieh mal einer an", meinte Harry. Draco ging auf Fred und George zu. Sein Grinsen war das Hämischste, was er je getragen hatte.

„Hallo."

Fred und George blickten sich besorgt an. Dann beschlossen sie, Malfoy zu ignorieren.

„AH, Ron, Harry, Oliver! Gut, dass ihr da seid! Wärt ihr vielleicht so freundlich..." Fred wackelte kurz an seinen Fesseln.

„Ach, das. Nö", sagte Harry und stellte sich neben Draco.

„Potter, wir nehmen den Linken, und ihr dahinten", er wandte sich kurz um, „den Rechten!"

„Das wäre dann Fred", meinte Ron.

„Wie auch immer."

„Leute? Was geht hier vor?", meinte George besorgt.

„Jaah! Stillt euren Blutdurst!", ließ Anakin vernehmen. Niemand beachtete ihn. Luke wimmerte.

Ron verband Fred die Augen, während Oliver noch zögerte. „Worauf wartest du?", fragte Ron. Harry und Draco schoben und zerrten den Sessel mit George drauf nach draußen. Einen Plan hatten sie nicht, sie mussten improvisieren.

Sobald die beiden draußen waren, trat Oliver auf Ron zu und legte seine Hand auf dessen Arm. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee."

Ron blickte von ihm zu Fred, der ziemlich wütend war und rumzappelte. So richtig gut fand Ron die Idee auch nicht.

„Wenn wir ihn freilassen, wird er Harry und Malfoy aufhalten", sagte er. Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Dann lassen wir ihn halt hier", meinte er. „Ich habe Hunger."

Ron gab sich geschlagen und die beiden gingen in den Speisesaal. Bevor sie sich hinsetzten, erstarrte Ron und rannte zurück zur Feuerhalle, riss Fred die Augenbinde herunter und funkelte ihn an.

„Was habt ihr mit Hermine gemacht? Habt ihr sie verzaubert?", funkelte er seinen Bruder an.

Fred grinste. „Nein, Ronnie, das war alles aus freien Stücken. Herzlichen Glückwunsch übrigens."

„HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH?"

„Beruhige dich! Was soll ich denn sonst sagen?"

„So etwas wie: Hermine ist verrückt, besessen, von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Na, na, soo schlimm bist du auch wieder nicht. Auch wenn George und ich immer so tun."

„Wovon redest du?"

„Von dir und Hermine, mein Junge. Boah, wie begriffsstutzig du wieder bist."

Ron löste Freds Fesseln. „Komm mal mit." Er führte ihn zum Speisesaal. Fred klappte der Mund auf.

„Was zum...?"

Er stürzte zu Blaise, packte ihn am Kragen und zerrte ihn hoch. Hermine sprang auf, Elrohir und Elladan blickten ihn verwundert an.

„George? Fred? Wie auch immer, was tust du da?"

Fred starrte die Zwillinge an. „Ihr habt mir gesagt, alles wäre in Ordnung."

„Ist es das nicht?"

„Nun...NEIN. Dies hier", er schüttelte Blaise, „ist nicht mein Bruder Ron."

Blaise grinste. „Trotzdem bin ich euch sehr dankbar für die Hilfe."

°°°°°°°°

„Potter, streng dich mal ein bißchen mehr an!", murrte Draco.

„Ich geb doch schon alles. Im Gegensatz zu dir", keuchte Harry.

„Woher willst denn du das wissen", keifte Draco.

„He, Harry, du arbeitest doch nicht mit diesem aufgeblasenem Schnösel zusammen, nur um mich reinzulegen!", mischte George sich ein.

„Stell dir vor!", erwiderte Harry. „Ihr habt ja auch keine Mühen gescheut, um uns hereinzulegen."

„Wir haben euch nichts getan!"

„Ihr wolltet."

Die drei verfielen in Schweigen und kamen in den Garten. Die Sonne war einem leichten Nieselregen gewichen, und graue Nebelschwaden zogen vom Boden auf.

Draco, der George zog, blieb stehen. „Was jetzt, Potter? Wir sind ja unglücklicherweise nicht zum Pläneschmieden gekommen!"

„Äh, weiß nicht, wir lassen ihn hier stehen?"

„Das ist deine Vorstellung von einer perfekten Rache? Oh Mann."

„Ja, dann sag du doch was, du allmächtiger Malfoy!"

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser", grinste Malfoy. Dann sah er einen roten Punkt in der Entfernung hinter Harry auftauchen. Er versuchte, zu erkennen, worum es sich handelte. Harry drehte sich um, als er Malfoy starren sah und verengte seine Augen.

„Scheiße."

„Was?"

„Fred."

„Scheiße."

Mit Mühe zogen sie George noch ein bißchen weiter, doch schon hatte Fred sie erreicht. „George! Hör auf, dich hier draußen zu vergnügen, etwas ernstes ist geschehen!"

„Weißt du Fred, wenn du das sagst, dann muss das stimmen. Aber ich habe noch keine Lust, mich von diesen Fesseln zu befreien. Bin nicht so in der Houdeeni Laune." Er blickte seinen Bruder böse an. Fred hob entschuldigend die Hände und machte sich daran, George zu befreien.

„He! Was soll das! Warum hat Ron dich überhaupt freigelassen?"

„Kein Verlass auf Weasley, hätte ich dir auch vorher sagen können."

Harry sprang Draco an die Kehle, was Fred freie Bahn verschaffte. Schon bald waren er und George ins Haus verschwunden. Die beiden anderen jedoch lagen auf dem nassen Boden und prügelten sich. Dabei rollten sie immer näher an das Loch heran, bis sie schließlich mit einem Plumpsen und Aufschrei hineinfielen.

°°°°°°°°


	8. Und Abgang

**Silver Snake**: Hier, nur für dich! Da diese Geschichte keinen allzu großen Anklang mehr fand und ich auch die Lust verloren hatte, ist dies das letzte Kapitel. Das musste aber noch sein, denn ich hasse es, etwas unfertig stehen zu lassen.

°°°°°°°°

**Und Abgang**

°°°°°°°°

„Woahhhhhh!", rief George aus. „Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie konnte das passieren..."

Er hyperventilierte und Fred sendete Blaise den bösesten Blick, den er aufbringen konnte, zu.

„Wenn mein über- alles- geliebter Bruder hier kollabiert, ist das deine Schuld, und zwar nur deine!"

„Klar, wessen auch sonst, ne?", zwinkerte Blaise, nahm Hermine an der Hand und zusammen gingen sie aus dem Speisesaal.

Fred, Elrohir und Elladan halfen George, wieder richtig atmen zu können. Zum Glück für ihn bekam er nicht mit, was sich zur selben Zeit in ihrem Loch abspielte, denn dann hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt.

„Potter, alles deine Schuld!"

„Meine? Wer hat denn Ron beleidigt?"

„Und wer hat sich auf mich gestürzt, so dass wir ins Loch gefallen sind?"

Harry sprang Draco wieder an die Kehle, und sie kippten um, wobei das auch nichts mehr ausmachte, da sie schon schlammverschmiert waren.

„Potter...", würgte Draco, und Harry ließ gnädigerweise von seinem Hals ab.

„Du bist aber schön warm, das muss ich zugeben", setzte Harry hinzu. Draco wurde rot. „Und du bist schwer!"

„Ach, hab dich mal nicht so! Gestern nacht hast du dich auch nicht beschwert!"

„Worüber genau? Meinst du, als du auf mir lagst und mich abgeknutscht hast, oder als wir in einem Bett geschlafen haben?", sagte Draco und Harry schluckte bei der Aufzählung.

„Du vergisst unseren ersten Kuss im Bad", sagte er grinsend. „Man könnte direkt meinen, wir sind ein Paar. Lustig, nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran lustig ist, Potter!"

„Du hast Recht, das ist schon bitterer Ernst", sagte Harry und schloss den letzten Abstand zwischen ihren Lippen. Draco wehrte sich nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, er küsste Harry leidenschaftlich zurück und streichelte ihn dabei überall.

„Schade, dass es regnet", flüsterte er in Harrys Ohr. „Aber ich will ja nicht, dass du dich noch erkältest..."

„Ich werde nie krank", japste Harry und küsste Draco weiter.

°°°°°°°°

„Ts, ts, ts!", sagte Obi- Wan, als er wieder in den Feuersaal zurückkehrte. Luke und Anakin waren immer noch gefesselt. „Was sollen wir mit ihnen tun?", fragte er seinen Freund Darth Vader.

„Hm, weiß nicht. Mein Sohn hat schon mal Hausarrest. So viel ist klar, wer bin ich denn, dass ich mir so was gefallen lasse!"

„Ich finde, wir haben unsere Strafe jetzt abgesessen!", sagte Anakin.

„Jaah!", jammerte Luke. „Bitte, bitte, bitte!"

Vader legte den Kopf schief und Tränen traten in seine Augen. „Oh, natürlich, mein kleiner Luke! Ich bin immer viel zu streng mit dir!", rief er, band Luke los und umarmte ihn.

Anakin sah ihm spöttisch zu und beschloss, nie so zu werden. Dann lenkte Obi- Wan die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, zu lange schon war sie woanders gewesen!

„Anakin, ich könnte meinen Zorn vergessen, wenn du deine geschickten Hände anwendest, um meine Nackenverspannungen, die ich ja wegen dir habe, zu lösen!"

„Nein, alles, nur das nicht, Meister!", rief Anakin aus und Vader grunzte Obi- Wan an.

„Er wird davon ein lebenslanges Trauma behalten, seid doch einmal gnädig!" (Aber auch nur Anakin, alle anderen wäre über die Möglichkeit, Obi- Wan massieren zu können, sehr begeistert.)

„Dann verrecke doch!", sagte Obi- Wan empört und wollte gehen. „Wartet Meister, ich tue es ja!"

„OH GUT!", sagte Obi- Wan und war mit einem Sprung bei Anakin und band ihn los.

°°°°°°°°

Ron wollte am liebsten gar nicht mehr aufstehen. Er hatte sich in sein Bett verkrochen und war für niemanden ansprechbar. Oliver klopfte an die Tür.

„Was ist?"

„Kann ich nicht reinkommen?"

„Nein! Ich will niemanden sehen!"

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute Fred und George, die neben ihm standen, an. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben schien ihnen etwas leid zu tun.

„Es ist alles nur unsere Schuld", klagte George als sie den Rückzug antraten. „Armer Ronnie!"

„Wie können wir unsere Schuld jemals begleichen?", jammerte Fred.

„Jetzt reißt euch mal am Riemen!", sagte Oliver. „Schließlich seid ihr schon erwachsen! Zumindest, was euer Alter betrifft!"

„Oh Mann, zuhause wäre das Ganze nie passiert! Warum sind wir hier! Elrohir! Elladan!", rief Fred, als würden die beiden dadurch erscheinen und seine Fragen beantworten.

„Ja, lass uns zu denen gehen! Ich wette, sie sind nicht ganz so unschuldig, wie sie immer tun!"

Sie liefen also das Haus ab, fanden das andere Zwillingspaar im Feuersaal und stellten sie zur Rede. Währenddessen kamen Harry und Draco zunächst unbeachtet herein und wärmten ihre durchnässten Leiber am Kaminfeuer. Und an dem jeweils anderem.

„Dann ist es doch leicht, schnappt euch den Stab von dem alten Knacker wieder und schickt uns zurück! Oder wir fragen ihn höchstpersönlich, das ist wohl besser."

„Keine gute Idee, Fred. Er würde ausflippen."

George tippte Fred auf die Schulter. „Ich glaube, hier flippen alle aus. Wir sollten _schleunigst_ verschwinden!", sagte er und zeigte auf Harry und Draco, die kuschelnd vor dem Kamin saßen. Fred klappte der Mund auf, dann packte er Elrohir am Kragen. „Sag mir sofort, wo dieser Gandalf ist!"

„Schon gut, ich bringe euch zu seinem Zimmer. Auf eigenes Risiko", meinte Elladan.

George unterdessen wollte wissen, ob die beiden an Fieberwahn leiden und schlich sich zum Kamin. Falls ja, war das auch seine Schuld... Schande über ihn!

„Äh, Harry?", fragte George vorsichtig. Harry drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm ohne sich aus Dracos Umarmung zu lösen.

„Ja?"

„Wie seid ihr aus dem Loch gekommen?"

„In das wir wegen euch gefallen sind? Tja..."

„Nein, nicht wegen uns! Damit das klar ist, das war deine Schuld!"

„Ist ja auch egal! Wir sind euch zu Dank verpflichtet", kam es aus Dracos (!) Mund und er zog Harry in einen langen Kuss. George klappte der Mund auf, dann hielt er die Hand davor und schaute angewidert weg.

„Ihr seid ekelhaft!", sagte er und setzte zum Gehen an, als Harry zu ihm sagte: „Um deine Frage zu beantworten, der Regen hat einen Erdrutsch verursacht und wir konnten rausklettern. Wir hätten uns da den Tod holen können!"

„Ja, ja", winkte George ab, „das wäre vielleicht besser gewesen, im Gegensatz zu der Krankheit, die euch anscheinend befallen hat!"

°°°°°°°°

„Ja Anakin, das ist gut! Ich wusste doch, dass du etwas besseres verdient hast, als dein Leben auf diesem Stuhl zu beenden!"

„Und was ist das Bessere? Euch zu massieren?"

„Genau!", sagte Obi- Wan und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Die neu entdeckten Talente seines Ex- Padawan würde er sich merken, damit konnte man noch etwas anfangen.

In diesen perfekten Augenblick platze Mace und zerstörte ihn damit, indem er einfach nicht anklopfte und dann verwundert von einem zum anderen blickte.

„Äh."

„Was?", zischte Anakin, wütend über die Unterbrechung (wen konnte Obi- Wans Nacken denn nicht überzeugen?).

„Falls ihr Interesse daran habt, wovon ich bis vor drei Sekunden ausgegangen war: Wir sollen uns im Saal versammeln, ein °hust° Zauberer will uns zurück °hust° zaubern."

Obi- Wan runzelte die Stirn. „Ein Hust- Zauberer? Mace, geht es dir gut?"

„Nein, äh, ja! Jetzt kommt schon, ich will endlich in meine lila Badewanne! Das habe ich mir redlich verdient!"

„Ja, ja", murrte Obi- Wan und erhob sich. „Komm Anakin. Ich verzeihe dir."

„Ach so", antwortete Anakin gereizt,ging jedoch trotzdemhinterher. In einem riesigen Saal unten sah er seine alten und neuen Bekannten versammelt. Schnell gesellte er sich zu Luke, der noch immer von Darth Vader umklammert wurde.

„Hi. Alles klar?"

„Nein. Ich hasse Schwarz! Und bei dir?"

„Auch nicht. Ich hasse Lila! Glaubst du, wir werden uns jemals wiedersehen, wenn die Zurückzauberung geklappt hat?"

„Ich weiß nicht...", jammerte Luke unter Vaders Klammergriff.

„Doch, Anakin, du wirst ihn ganz bestimmt wiedersehen!", mischte Vader sich ein. „Und ich rate dir, dich dann gut um ihn zu kümmern und ihn nie wieder ziehen zu lassen!"

„So wie Ihr im Moment?"

„Ganz genau so", grinste Vader, was aber niemand sehen konnte.

°°°°°°°°

Fred und George standen nervös an Gandalfs Seite. Es hatte sie ihre ganzen Überredungskünste gekostet, ihn dazu bewegen, sie in ihre Welt zurückzuschicken. In ihrer Mitte hielten sie das Nervenwrack Ron.

Harry und Draco standen händchenhaltend vor ihrer Nase, Fred und George ignorierten sie geschickt, Ron bekam sowieso nichts mehr mit. Nur Oliver starrte sie an. Hinter den beiden standen Blaise und Hermine, die von Fred und George nur böse Blicke bekamen.

Gandalf wies alle, die in dieselbe Welt wollten, an, sich zusammen aufzustellen und an den Händen zu halten (Voldemort rannte im wild herum und versuchte, Harrys Hand zu erwischen, aber Draco blitzte ihn so böse an, dass er klein beigab). Dann schickte sein Stab drei Blitze raus und mit einem lauten Plopp verschwanden alle ungebetenen Gäste.

„Und nun zu euch", knurrte Gandalf und drehte sich zu den verängstigten Zwillingen um.

„Wir schwören, wir sind von nun an ganz lieb!", sagte Elrohir.

„Ja, bitte, tu uns nichts!"

„Eigentlich müsste ich euch zur Strafe zu Sauron schicken. Oder noch viel besser, zu den Rotschöpfen! Aber ich denke, Elrond wird sich eurer annehmen!", meinte er und ließ die wimmernden Zwillinge zurück.

°°°°°°°°

Mit einem lauten Knall fielen Fred, George, Oliver, Ron, Hermine, Blaise, Draco und Harry auf den Waldboden und blickten sich verwirrt um, während sie aufstanden.

„Wer, wie, was, wo, wann, warum?", fragte Fred und schüttelte sich das Laub vom Kopf. George zupfte sich eine Haselnuss aus den Haaren.

„Braun steht mir einfach nicht", seufzte er. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Ron und er kreischte auf.

„Ronnie! Du siehst überhaupt nicht gut aus! Ist es wegen gestern? Ich schwöre, das war nur ein Scherz! Natürlich gehört Milch in deinen Tee!"

Ron blickte ihn böse an. Dann sagte er zu Harry: „Komm, lass uns diese Idioten einfach abhängen! Komm Hermine!"

Die drei stapften voraus, nachdem Harry und Hermine mit etwas merkwürdigen Gefühlen Malfoy und Zabini bemerkt hatten. Doch da man sie wie Slytherins eben nicht beachtete, beachteten sie sie nicht.

„Hey! Lasst uns nicht mit diesen Typen alleine!", riefen Oliver, Fred und George und nahmen die Verfolgung auf.

Draco und Blaise blickten ihnen stirnrunzelnd hinterher, zuckten mit den Schultern und machten sich dann auf zu ihren Plätzen in der Ehrenloge.

°°°°°°°°

Obi- Wan war äußerst verärgert darüber, dass er zu Boden gerissen wurde.

„Anakin! Alles deine Schuld!", rief er. Doch Anakin lag genauso wie Mace und Yoda ebenfalls am Boden und rappelte sich auf. Er reichte Obi- Wan eine Hand und half ihm hoch.

„Nein, diesmal nicht!", sagte er grinsend. Mace schüttelte sich und Yoda fasste sich an den Kopf.

„Einen Traum ich hatte", sagte er verwirrt. „Wann denn? Gerade eben?", wollte Mace neugierig wissen. Yoda schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nur eine Einbildung es war", meinte er dann und kam wieder auf den Krieg zu sprechen.

°°°°°°°°

„WAAAAAAAAH! Meine Pyramide!", rief Han erschrocken und warf sich auf seine Bleistifte, die bei dem Knall ihre formschöne Figur aufgegeben hatten. Leia stand auf und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wir werden angegriffen und du denkst an deine Kunst? Also bitte!", sagte sie und eilte hinaus, schließlich war sie die Anführerin der Rebellen.

„Mein Raumschiff! Mein Raumschiff!", jammerte Luke. „Es ist zerstört! Nur wegen diesem Angreifer, ich wette, es war Papi, der wird was zu hören kriegen, jawohl, ich werde mich nicht mehr vor ihm verstecken, kann mir doch egal sein, wie oft er mir mit Hausarrest droht!"

„Schon gut", beruhigte Han ihn, der bei Lukes Rede tatsächlich kurz inne gehalten hatte. Nun machte er sich aber wieder daran, seine Bleistifte aufzugabeln und sie auf dem Tisch zu stapeln. Sollte Leia doch Krieg führen, er wollte einmal die Bleistift- Kunst- Weltmeisterschaft gewinnen.

°°°°°°°°

„ARGH!", sagte Darth Vader böse und stand auf. „WER WAR DAS! WER WAGT ES, MICH ZU SCHUBSEN!"

Alle in der Umgebung stehenden Soldaten flüchteten fluchtartig.

Und auch Voldemort wachte auf und schämte sich dafür, auf dem Klo eingeschlafen zu sein. So was durfte Bösewichten einfach nicht passieren! Er ging zu Nagini und begrüßte sie, als hätte er sie tagelang nicht gesehen. Wurmschwanz gab er einen Tritt mit seinen schlammverschmierten Stiefeln. Moment einmal, schlammverschmiert? Hatte er sie nicht gestern erst putzen lassen?

„Wurmschwanz, noch nicht einmal putzen kannst du!", murrte er und quälte seinen blöden Diener ein bißchen.

_°°°°°°°°_

Ende

°°°°°°°°


End file.
